El precio del amor de hermanos es el honor
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Baxter desarrolla una sustancia con virus con el que infectan al mas pequeño de los hermanos Hamato. Ninguno de los demas encuentra la cura y cuando Karai le ofrece a Rafa las medicinas a cambio de un precio el acepta.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, les dije que esta seria mi próxima historia y ya se los cumpli. Espero que les guste ****J**

**P.V de Ralph**

El estaba enfermo y no podía hacer nada. Desde esa pelea y desde que esos krangs lanzaron ese humo con ese estúpido virus que enfermaron a mi hermanito, me sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada. Todavia recuerdo sus gritos y quejidos de dolor. Yo solo me había quedado ahí viéndolo en shock.

_*FLASKBACK*_

Era una noche normal para ellos. Estaban combatiendo con unos robo-krangs pero en esta ocasión era un poco mas fuerte. Cada uno tenia a un pequeño grupo y trataban de vencerlos. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo cuando escuchan un grito proveniente de Miguel Ángel. Un krang le lanzo una bomba de humo en los ojos pero no era un humo cualquiera. A los mayores no les importo que todavía tenían tipos malos con los que acabar ahora solo importaba como estaba el mas pequeño.

Se acercaron a su hermanito y vieron que estaba sangrando un hilito de sangre en su boca y vomitaba. Se empezó a poner en cuatro apoyos y empezó a soltar gritos de dolor.

-¡ME DUELE MUCHISIMO!-decia entre lagrimas-¡DONNIE AYUDAME!

El genio rápidamente se acerco a Miguel y lo primero que hizo fue ver si tenia temperatura.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre, el humo que le tiraron en la cara debió ocasionarle todo esto.

Leo lo tomo en brazos y rápidamente corrienron hacia las alcantarillas para que pudieran atenderlo.

-¿Qué tiene?-le pregunta Rafa a sus hermanos.

-No tengo idea pero no es nada bueno.-le dice Leo mientras Miguel Ángel vomitaba sobre su cuerpo. Esta vez, el vomito tenia sangre.

-No me digas.-le responde el rojo viendo todavía con el shock. Llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron a su hogar y lo pusieron en una camilla del laboratorio. Rapidamente le pusieron sedantes para que dejara de sufrir y Donnie empezó a checarlo. Encontró que debajo de sus piernas tenia un pequeño salpullido y en su cara igual, seguramente porque el contacto con ese humo era algo similar al acido. Pronto, el genio se dio cuenta que si no recibia las medicinas necesarias, no sabia que le podían pasar.

-¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo?-le pregunta preocupado Rafael.

-Es que… lo que le echaron encima es algún virus que el krang desarrollo y no puede ser curado con alguna medicina normal. No se que podemos hacer.- le responde casi con lagrimas. Se sentía inútil.

-No te culpes hermano,-lo consuela Leonardo- no puedes hacer nada, es culpa de ellos no tuya.

Al rojo le partia el corazón ver a sus hermanos así y se decidió salir a buscar la medicina cueste lo que cueste.

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

**P.V de tercera persona.**

Y aunque busco por media ciudad de Nueva York, no encontró a ningún krang para seguirlo y sacarle la medicina de algún lado. ¨Deberia darme por vencido¨ piensa. Estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho una voz femenina que le resultaba horrorosamente conocida. Su malvada hermanastra, cual historia de princesa de Disney

-¿A dónde vas rojito?-le dice Karai con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Déjame en paz.-le responde fríamente.

-Perdon, yo solo quería ayudarte con Miguel Ángel pero bueno, parece que no te interesa. Solo te digo que si tu hermanito no recibe la medicina en menos de una semana, se muere lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Espera!- le grita Rafa antes de que la kunoishi se fuera.-¿Qué quieres a cambio de la medicina?

Karai sabe exactamente lo que quiere, lo tenia en mente desde hace bastante tiempo.

-No se si aceptaras.-le dice fríamente.

-No, yo acepto lo que me pidas. Dime que quieres ¿dinero? ¿a Leo? ¿saber alguna cosa? ¿Mi virginidad?

Karai hizo una mueca en solo pensar en eso.

-No quiero ninguna de esas cosas, además, ambos sabemos que ninguno quiere perder su virginidad con el otro.

Rafa sabia que tenia razón. No tenia ganas de hacer eso, siempre pensó que su primera vez seria con alguna chica linda no con su hermana.

-Bien ¿entonces?

-Sigueme y lo veras.-le dice Karai.

Rafa sin pensarlo dos veces sigue a la kunoishi hasta llegar al gran edificio del clan del pie. ¨Seguramente es un trampa¨ le dijo una parte de el ¨O quizás ahí te darán algún precio por la salud de tu hermano¨ De todos modos el entro. Karai lo condujo a una sala donde estaba sentado el mismo Destructor.

-Karai ¿Qué haces con este mutante? ¿Acaso acepto el trato?

-No se lo he dicho padre,-le responde Karai- por eso lo traje, para que le digas tu mismo.

-Sin rodeos- responde finalmente el de banda roja- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Destructor hizo una señal que Rafa no entendió pero enseguida aparecieron ninjas del pie. El ninja intento tomar sus sais pero se acordó que se los quitaron cuando entro. ¨¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso? Obvio que me quitarían las armas. Si seras bestia¨ pensó la tortuga. Se puso en guardia para intentar atacar a los ninjas pero algo lo tomo de los brazos.

-¡Sueltame maldito!- le grito.

-No lo hare.- dice Perrera que era el que lo tomaba.

-Es una parte del trato,- dice acercándose Karai y tomandolo del rostro.- mis ninjas necesitan descargar su ira en algo al menos eso opino yo. Los hará mejores, no se si me podras hacer ese pequeño favor.

Rafa solo se quedo callado.

-¿Qué es mas importante?-le pregunta Destructor levantándose de su silla (**N/A:** No entiendo porque siempre esta ahí, es como mi maestro de educación física. Un saludo maestro Sheeder digo maestro Christian -_-)- ¿Tu honor? ¿O la vida de tu hermano menor?

De nuevo se quedo callado. Pero no era por no saber la respuesta, sino porque tener tan cerca a Destructor le ponía los nervios de punta (**N/A: **Como yo con mi profe de educación física XD)

-Creo que… mi hermano…-le responde por fin.

-No, no crees, sabes.-le dice Destructor. El chico asiente.-Bien, Karai, comienza con el plan.

Perrera suelta a Rafa y este estaba listo para huir pero 30 soldados del clan del pie empiezan a atacarlo. Primero, este se resiste. Trata de empujarlos y aunque lo logra con algunos, el resto lo toman y empiezan a golpearlo. No eran golpes normales, como los que le daban en las batallas, eran mucho mas fuertes, como si quisieran descargar toda su furia en su cuerpo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Para ya! ¡No lo puedo soportar!- le suplica a su enemigo. Karai solo sonríe. Cuando los tipos se cansan de golpear al chico, se apartan y Karai le lanza una bolsa de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Las medicinas, no están manipuladas ni nada eso lo puedes notar. Ya es todo por hoy, mañana a las 2 de la mañana o cuando te desocupes puedes venir para el resto del trato.

Rafael asiente y se va de ahí lo mas rápido que puede. Cuando esta seguro de que esta lo suficiente lejos, se abraza a el mismo como niña que sale sola de su casa en la noche y no sabe que hacer. No quería llorar, eso si, no es que no le doliera que su honor alla sido aplastado sino que quería mantenerse fuerte. Pero como hasta el mas bruto tiene sentimientos, unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos color esmeralda. Cuando se da cuenta de eso, se las limpia rápidamente.

-No, tu no lloras Rafa, tienes que ser fuerte.- murmura para si mismo mientras revisa la bolsa que le dio la kunoishi. Eran pequeñas y seguro que solo le aguantarían hasta mañana, quizás para que estuviera segura que iria al día siguiente. Ve que en efecto, no están abiertas y decide confiar en ella. Llega a su hogar lo mas pronto que puede y corre al laboratorio de su hermano donde los dos estaban con Miguel Ángel.

-Hola intrépido, nerd un placer.- dice tratando de sonar el mismo pero cree que mas bien sono impertinente.

-Bruto, ¿Qué tal?-le responde Donatello en modo broma.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta preocupado su hermano mayor.

-Consiguiendo esto.-le contesta mostrando las medicinas. Leo y Donnie abren sus ojos como platos.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste?-le pregunta su hermano morado mientras las toma.

-Una científica que trabaja con los kraag fue muy amable y me ayudo.- mintió Rafael.

-Pues, supongo que esta bien.-dice no muy convencido el líder.

-¿Cómo se le suministra?

-Son pastillas así que se las tiene que tomar y es dos cada 12 horas.

-Pero,-dice mientras las saca para dárselas al menor- Esto solo trae cuatro.

-Si, es que son difíciles de hacer pero me dijo que tendría mas mañana.

-Rafa, vienes todo golpeado.-exclama el de banda azul- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Me encontré a algunos ninjas en el camino, sabes que son bien cobardes y no se atreven a atacar cuando andamos los cuatro.

-Bien, te voy a ayudar con eso.

Rafa pone unos ojos grandes y recuerda como lo golpeaban. Empezo a sentir miedo, un sentimiento que casi nunca experimentaba. Las katanas que su hermano en la espalda, eran las mismas que tenia uno de los ninjas del clan del pie y por un segundo vio la imagen de ese ninja en vez de a su hermano mayor.

-¡NO! Digo, es que no es necesario, es que… no me duelen ya.

Leo lo mira extrañado pero no hace preguntas. El rojo se excusa y sale del cuarto.

**¿Les gusto? A mi no se me quitaba esta idea de la cabeza y quise compartirla con ustedes. Bueno ¡dejen sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerro con seguro la puerta de su cuarto. Se volvió a abrazar pero sintió una fuerte punzada en el brazo. Tenia una cortada. No entendía porque si nadie lo corto con alguna arma punzante a menos que hayan puesto una cuchilla en las botas… si, seguramente hicieron eso. Busco entre sus cosas y encontró una lata pequeña de pomada para heridas y se la aplico. Tenia que hacer algo para tapar sus golpees pero no se le ocurrió nada. Quizás el ojo morado con su bandana pero ¿las demás? No quería preocupar a su sensei aunque seguramente su chismoso hermano mayor ya le había dicho. Total, mañana veria que pasaba.

Se despertó a las seis de la mañana. Tomo su banda y se la puso. Sus pies lo llevaron al laboratorio donde su hermano pequeño estaba. Tenia puesta una mascara de oxigeno y estaba inconsiente. Se sento a su lado y le acarisio la cabeza. Parecia tan frágil, no pudo evitar llorar en silencio al verlo así. No sabia porque se sentía tan culpable.

-No te preocupes hermanito,-le dice dándole un beso en la frente- yo te ayudare que vuelvas a ser el de antes.

**P.V de Rafael.**

Apenas si pude escaparme de Leo después de ir a patrullar. Le dije que iria con mi amiga científica y aunque al inicio me dijo que era muy tarde, le respondi que ella me dijo que en cuanto me desocupara, que me estaría esperando. Al menos, eso no era del todo una mentira. No quería llegar con Karai, ¿Cuál seria la otra parte del trato? Cuando al fin junte las fuerzas, entre al maldito edificio negro y ahí estaban esperándome Stokman y Karai.

-Hola Rafael, te explicare la segunda parte del trato.

-Bien.-le respondi yo.

-Mira, Stikman digo Stokman va hacer algunos experimentos contigo. No te preocupes, no serán para nada graves solo son pocos. Ahora, que primero ayudaras a mis ninjas con su furia.

-Acabemos con esto.- dije yo. No quería que me golpearan y luego estuviera conectado a aparatos del clan del pie pero todo sea por mi hermano. Me llevaron a una sala que mas bien parecía una celda y ahí me esperaban los demás. Yo solo extendi mis brazos y exhale aire diciendo en mi mente: ¨Ya estoy listo¨ Ellos captaron mi indirecta y comenzaron. Intente no soltar ningún gemido o ruido pero si se me escaparon dos o tres. En una de esas, un ninja se puso de rodillas, me abrió las piernas y se me acerco. No entendí que quería hacerme.

-Eres muy fuerte niño.- dijo con una voz grave.- Pude saber que eres pequeño porque tus rasgos son de un adolecente, no debes pasar de los 16. Sabes, hoy divertiremos muchísimo.

Metio su mano en mi caparazón, buscando algo y yo lo intente patear.

-¡SUELTAME AHORA!- le exigi. Sensei me dijo que nadie debía tocar mis partes privadas, NADIE, y eso incluía ninjas del clan del pie. –No me puedes tocar si no quiero ¡Sueltame!

El no me hizo caso y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Alguno de los de atrás se acerco también y susurro a mi oído:

-Lo siento.- y me inyecto una cosa en mi cuello. Ya no sentía mis pierna o algo que estuviera debajo de mi cintura. Quize intentar moverlas pero como dije, no las sentía. Escuche que algunos de atrás susurraban cosas como:

-¿Por qué le hará eso?

-No podemos hacer nada por el chico.

-Ya estoy sintiendo lastima por el.

¨Su lastima no me sirve de nada¨ pensé. Me tocaba y vi como se quitaba la ropa. Era moreno pero tenia el cabello canoso y con un poco de castaño claro. Me horrorize mas. Empecé a llorar porque no me gustaba lo que hacia, me sentía impuro.

-¿Lo disfrutas niño?- me pregunta sínicamente.

-No… dejame…- le respondo llorando.

Al fin después de otros quince minutos me dejo en paz. Llore un rato en silencio y luego otro se me acerco y me levanto violentamente del brazo.

-Ya para de llorar estúpido, ni que te hubiera hecho mucho.

-Sueltame…

Me condujo al laboratorio donde estaba antes y dijo que todo había resultado exelente. Luego, el que me hizo eso dijo:

-Rafa estuvo genial, espero que siga así.

Karai sonrió con malicia. No supe si lo hacia porque le gustaba verme sufrir o no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado. Nos dejo solos y ella me explico que me pusiera un par de cables en mi pecho y que me acostara en la camilla para comenzar. Cuando lo hize, empece a sentir cosquilleos en mi espalda. Luego por el resto de mi cuerpo. No era muy agradable pero tampoco era como para doblarme de dolor.

-Ya esta,-dice Stokman- los resultados saldrán en una semana.

-Bien,- luego se dirige a mi- toma las medicinas y…

Miro entre mis piernas. No pude mover la cabeza para ver lo que estaba viendo pero por su expresión me imagine que no seria nada bueno.

-¿Karai?-pregunte para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué te hizo?-dijo con notoria preocupación.

-¿De qua hablas loca?

-De que tienes sangre seca en tus piernas. ¿Quién lo hizo? Seguramente ese tipo Luis ¿no?

Así que ese era su nombre. Tenia miedo a que volviera a hacerlo si decía algo y negue con la cabeza. Me dejo ir, no muy convencida. Baje por las escaleras de incendios y volvi a revisar las medicinas solo para comprobar. En efecto, estaban todas y ahora venían mas. Creo que no tendría que ir ahí como en una semana. Camine porque estaba demasiado cansado psicológica y físicamente como para correr. Cuando llegue, todos estaban dormidos y puse las medicinas en la mesa. Me sente en la mesa y comencé a llorar. Habian tocado mi cuerpo y no me defendi en lo mas mínimo, todo había sido m culpa. Quizás si le decía a mi hermano el podría… ¡No! Yo tengo que superar mis problemas por mi cuenta. Al menos, no tendría que volver en una semana entera.

**Soy muy cruel. Espero que no les moleste ese tema, pero vi en un FF llamado ¨TRAUMA¨ donde le pasaba algo similar a Leo y dije ¨¿Por qué no hago yo lo mismo?¨ Solo espero que ninguna FanGirl de esta tortuga me mate XD ¡COMENTEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Malditos exámenes! ¡Los odio!**

Rafa y el resto de sus hermanos entro al dojo. Mickey se quedo en la cama porque aun no despertaba pero el hermano genio prometió que estarían atentos. Practicaron algunas katas pero Rafael no se podía concentrar, eso Leo lo noto porque lo venció demasiado fácil.

-¿Me dejaste ganar?-le pregunta con ironia el mayor, el rojo no le contesto.-¿Me oyes?

-¿Qué? No, no te deje ganar, crees que perdería tan fácil, dejándote ganar?

-No pero el maldito orgullo de macho que te cargas, jaja.

-¿Quieres pelear Bobo-nardo?

-¿Se puede?

-Claro que si.

Los dos empezaron a mostrar sus habilidades. Donnie miro a su sensei y este solo sacudió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. El chico de bandana morada se puso cerca de los demás pues usualmente actuaba como el referi en las peleas de estos. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, Rafa termino en el suelo con su hermano sobre el.

-¡No me toques!-dijo el rojo- ¡No me hagas daño!

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunta a su hermano menor. Estaba extrañado de cómo se comporto.

-¿Qué? No, nada, siento eso…

-Bien, tu pequeño orgullo de macho se acabo, jaja.

Rafa sonrió un poco. Splinter se levanto y dijo que por hoy eso era todo y que siguieran en sus cosas (osea, revisar a su hermano menor, claro) Leo y Don se fueron con Miguel Ángel pero el otro no, dijo que los alcanzaría en un par de minutos y fue a su cuarto. Quizás una historieta lo distraería. Leyó un poco hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era su padre y cargaba un pequeño libro.

-Hola Sensei.-lo saluda sin despegarse de la historieta.

-Hijo, te vi muy distraído en el entrenamiento ¿estás preocupado por Miguel Ángel?

-Sinceramente si.-le responde.

-Mira, te traje este libro de oraciones, quizás te ayude.

Le puso enfrente un pequeño libro blanco escrito encima ¨Libro de Oraciones¨ Lo tomo y lo hojeo un poco. Tenia imágenes de santos, varias de Jesus y la virgen María. Splinter se alegro que su hijo mostrara interés por el libro pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando Rafa cerro el libro y lo devolvió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no estoy interesado en la religión sensei… ¿Qué ha hecho Dios por mi?

Eso le dolio.

-Bien, te lo dejo por si quieres leerlo mas tarde.

Cuando se fue, el chico volvió a tomar el libro y vio las imágenes de nuevo. Eso solo hizo que su enojo fuera mas. Lanzo el libro con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu no me has ayudado en lo mas mínimo.-murmura con desprecio

-Donnie?

-Si?- le dice a su hermano mayor sin prestarle mucha atención pues le estaba dando la medicina a su hermano menor que estaba empezando a despertar.

-¿Qué opinas del comportamiento de Rafa?

-Pues… que te dire? Es un neandertal, hace casi todas las cosas a lo bestia…

-Ese no, el de hoy en el dojo.

-Mmm…yo no note nada extraño, solo que te tiene un poco de miedo, jaja.

Volteo los ojos. Al parecer su hermano no se estaba tomando enserio eso.

_Una semana después…_

Ralph se asomo al cuarto de su hermano. Donnie decidió que ya podía quedarse en su cuarto y desde hace cuatro días esta ahí. A veces, cuando nadie lo ve, se mete al cuarto y se queda con el. Pero cuando miro las pastillas, ve que solo quedaban las de ese día.

-Tendre que volver…-dice para el mismo, sin cuidar su volumen.

-¿A dónde tienes que volver?- dice una voz inocente. Rápidamente se volteo y vio que su hermanito estaba despierto.

-¡Mickey! ¡Ya despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues bien, supongo… me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que le hable a Donnie?

-No, no es necesario pero no me respondiste mi pregunta…

El rojo pensó un poco su respuesta. Podia decirle que no le interesaba o decirle la verdad. Avanzo unos pasos para sentarse a lado de su hermano. Estaba apunto de decirle cuando un herida rozo con el tubo de la cama. Las escenas volvieron a su mente; los soldados golpeando su cuerpo, Luis abriendo sus piernas, Karai sonriendo, todo. Fue como si su cuerpo le hubiera dicho: ¨Si hablas, te va ir peor¨ Noto que los ojos azul cielo de su hermanito estaban clavados en su rostro y después de un largo silencio dijo:

-A… ningún lado… es donde consigo tus medicinas…

-Oh, bien…-dice acomodándose para volver a dormir- ¿Dónde es?

Apenas llevaba treinta segundos despierto y comenzó a desesperarse. En su mente conto hasta diez.

-Con una amiga científica…mira no te mentire, yo voy a…

No termino su frase porque Miguel Ángel ya se había dormido. Al parecer las medicinas hacían que te diera mucho sueño. Ya habían ido a patrullar así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y fue con Karai. Aunque su hermano mostraba mejorías, pensó que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Al fin llegas.-dice la kunoishi al verlo.

-Me da igual, ¿quieres terminar con esto de una buena vez?

-Que huevos.

Lo dirige directamente al laboratorio.

-¿Por qué ahora?-pregunta confundido.

-Los tipos me dijeron que no querían hoy. Les pregunte porque y me dijeron que porque no. Ni siquiera se porque te estoy contando esto.

-Porque tengo curiosidad.

Llegaron al laboratorio donde Baxter ya los estaba esperando. Ralph pensó en decirle algo como ¨Stickman, un placer¨ o algo así pero no se encontraba de humor. Fue al mismo lugar que la vez pasada, se conecto los cables (no dejo que lo hiciera otra persona) y cuando termino, Karai le pregunto si estaba listo.

-Si…-le responde conteniendo el aire. Se escucho un ruido y sintió que muchos duendes le picaban con alfileres todas las partes de su cuerpo. Involuntariamente grito e intentaba quitarse de ahí pero unas cuerdas lo retenian. Después, sintió como se le iba cortando la respiración y escucho como si algo se llenara con agua. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que un bote se llenaba con algo color azul verdoso. Mutageno…

-¡¿QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO ESTUPIDA?!- le grita a la chica.

-Para ya.-ordena la kunoishi.

-Pero, su padre dijo que quería ese bote lleno.

-Si lo matas, no tendrá eso así que ¡APAGALO!

Baxter le tenia miedo a Karai y apago la maquina. El cuerpo del mutante se relajo y se sintió mejor. Karai se acerco y lo ayudo a desatarse. Por alguna razón, empezó a desarrollar cierta empatía por el muchacho, no era como lo que sentía por el ninja azul pero era algo parecido. ¨¿Cariño?¨ pensó.

-Me dolio mas que la otra vez.-se queja Rafael.

-Pero, fue lo mismo, solo que sin mutageno. Debiste sentirlo a menos que… no hayas sentido tus brazos ni piernas…- esto ultimo lo dijo como sospecha. Miro al mutante que parecía indiferente hacia ella. No había sentido sus piernas ni brazos, había tenido sangre entre sus piernas, los ninjas parecían que huian de el pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Ya me das las medicinas?-pregunta con cierto fastidio.

-Si, toma- se las lanza y este apenas las atrapa.-Ya vete, no necesito mas de ti.

Cuando escucha que las puertas principales se cierran, manda a llamar a sus ninjas. Destructor había salido de viaje a Japon para atender negocios y ella estaba al mando. Todos se reunieron en la sala y ella quiso verse lo mas amenazadora que pudo. Algunas mujeres decían: ¨Tan joven como se puede, tan guapa como es posible¨ pero ella decía: ¨Tan fría como se puede, tan amenazadora como es posible¨ Después de un par de minutos, todos estaban ahí.

-Ok, me ahorrare la introduccion y les preguntare.

-Diga ama Karai.- responden todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién fue el jodido pedófilo que le hizo eso al chico?

**Ok, al principio quería poner a Karai como la persona mas cruel del mundo pero me encariñe con ella y mejor le puse unos cuantos sentimientos jeje. Ahora, les responderé algunos reviews:**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Yo no seria capaz de poner detalles en escenas así, pues puede ver lectores (como yo) que no le agradaría. Por eso, por respeto a los lectores. Tienes razón, Mickey no merece pasar por eso ni tampoco su hermano. Espera un final feliz, después de la tormente, existe la paz ;)**

**Jackeline762: Soy tan cruel XD Yo igual aplastaría a Luis como una fruta XD Algun día lo haremos, y recibirá su merecido. **


	4. Chapter 4

**P.V de Rafael.**

Me mire al espejo. Desde ayer, empecé a notar que mi piel se volvió mas palida pero no se porque. Tambien entre mis dedos de las manos, había una cosa extraña que por lo que sabia, solo los humanos lo tenían. Levante la cabeza y mi piel seguía igual, pero me preocupe cuando note que mis ojos habían cambiado de color.

-¿Qué carajo?- dice en voz baja. Uno era color como ambar y el otro era anaranjado. Note que en mi cara empezaron a salir una especie de puntos rojos, no eran pecas o algo así, eran pequeños pero me picaban mucho. Involuntariamente, retrocedi. Mi imagen me daba miedo. Al menos para mi; ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Tendria algo que ver con lo de ayer? Muchas dudas pero ni una sola respuesta. Por un par de segundos, la vista se me nublo y me estrelle con el bote de basura, haciendo un enorme escándalo. Escuche que Leo me gritaba:

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta desde la sala.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Demonios, ¿Cómo iba a esconder los ojos de colores distintos? Me iban a bombardear de preguntas y no les sabria responder, ni modo que les diga que Karai me daba las medicinas. Espero que no se den cuenta.

-¡¿QUE?!- dicen sin poder evitarlo los ninjas del clan del pie.

-Lo que oyeron.-le responde.-¿Quién fue?

-Nadie.-le responde uno.

-¿Quién quisiera hacerle eso?-le dice otro.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que confíense el que lo hizo. A mi no me va a engañar ninguno de ustedes, escorias. Si no me dicen ahora, el pedófilo, sufrirá pues Rafael no ira. ¿Qué les parece?

Ahora si, Luis tenia que hacer algo. Penso en algo rápido que decir. Levanto la mano y la kunoishi le da la palabra.

-Fue Elías.-dice sínicamente.

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto ama Karai, yo vi cuando el tocaba al niño, el le decía que no quería que le hicieran nada pero Luis no le hacia caso. Aunque intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero Oscar le inyecto una droga en el cuello. Tiene que creerme.

Karai se acerco a Elías. Le quito la mascara y una melena rubia clara, casi platinada, cayo bajo los hombros del hombre. Tenia ojos azul hielo y la piel era mas blanca que nada. No parecía tener mas de 21 años.

-Tu versión de la historia tiene mucho detalle.-dice sospechosa-¿Estas seguro que fue Luis?

-Si! Cree que mentiría en algo así?

-Dime una razón por la que te debo creer.

-Porque mi hermano menor también sufrió ese abuso ¡Yo me tomo eso con mucha seriedad!

Karai no le creyó. No sabia porque pero algo le decía que mentia. Lo tomo del cuello y le dijo a los demás que se desasieran de el lo mas pronto posible. Elías le suplico que no hiciera nada, que el decía la verdad. Pero la kunoishi era sorda ante las suplicas y no le hizo caso a los gemidos que solto el joven hasta que lo terminaron matando.

-Menos mal…-murmuro.

Era de noche (**N/A:** Se que uso mucho la noche pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?) y Ralph sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que sentía. No iba a escoger a ninguno de sus hermanos y decidió ir por Miguel Ángel. Seguia inconsciente y no había mostrado señal de vida desde la noche anterior, además de que aun respiraba. Se aseguro que todos estuvieran dormidos y se metió al cuarto del mas pequeño. Dormia sobre su cama y parecía estar tan indefenso. Quizás así se había visto el cuando Luis le hizo eso. Sentandose en una silla dijo:

-¿Estas despierto?

No respondió.

-Bien, es que… como decir esto?... te tengo que decir algo que paso hace un par de semanas. No te dije antes porque pues, te dormiste por la medicina pero… no puedo callarlo por mucho mas tiempo al menos no dejármelo para mi solo… estoy seguro que no le diras a nadie por eso te lo digo no por otra cosa ¿me lo prometes?

De nuevo, silencio. Ya con lagrimas en los ojos, empezó a contarle todo. Pero al llegar a lo de Luis, lloro mas fuerte. No quería despertar a nadie pero enserio no pudo evitarlo.

-Siempre… nos dijeron que nadie debía tocarnos…-le dice el rojo entre lagrimas- pero… intente defenderme te lo juro… pero no pude… no sentía mis piernas ni brazos y… no se como reaccionaran los demás… seguramente me odiaran…

Aunque Rafa no estaba seguro, su hermanito si le escuchaba. Por dentro, lloraba al escuchar decir eso. Se imagino todo lo que le había dicho su hermano e hizo un intento por abrir los ojos. Pero solo logro mover un dedo, tratado de que captara el mensaje. Pero su hermano ya se había ido.

Leo, Donnie y Rafa estaban sentados en la sala sin hacer nada. Estaban muy aburridos, pensando en que si Miguel Ángel estuviera despierto, les diría que podrían hacer.

-Estoy aburrido…-dice el morado.

-No nos necesitas decir.-le responde el rojo.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Jugamos a las escondidas?

-Eso es de niños pequeños.-le responde Leo.

-Quizás nos quite el aburrimiento.

-Bien,-dice Rafa mientras se levanta- solo porque no hay nada mas interesante que hacer ¡TU CUENTAS!

Leo y el salen corriendo a esconderse y dejan a Donnie parado en la sala. Suelta un bufido y se pone a contar.

-1…2…3- Leo se esconde en el laboratorio en un mueble y cierra la puerta despacio.

-4…5…6- Rafael busca desesperado un lugar. Voltea hacia fuera de la guarida y ve a lo lejos una salida de agua suficientemente grande como para esconderse.

-7…8…9- se mete sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡10! ¡Los encontrare!- quizás el juego es de niños pero era bastante entretenido. Rafa contiene a risa y la respiración dentro el tubo (**N/A:** No se si me entienden donde se enconde Rafa por eso le dire tubo. A donde se escondió no a la tortuga XD) Cuando escucho los pasos de su hermano a otro lado de la alcantarilla, relajo un poco mas su cuerpo. Se hizo un poco mas para atrás y sintió una mano.

-¿Leo?-pregunta el rojo.

-No,-dice una voz femenina- Tang-Sheng.

**Perdon por demorar pero es que mi hermano reprobo matematicas y nos castigaron a ambos sin computadora pero ya regrese y a todo dar. Al inicio tenia un episodio de lo mas DIFERENTE al de ahora pero lo pondré mas adelante para alargar mas la historia. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo pensado escribir un Fic de ¨Regular Show¨ pero será al terminar este. ¡Comenten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Espero que les este gustando esta historia que por desgracia, no se si podre actualizar tan seguido pero intentare. Solo que no se desesperen si me tardo un mes sin actualizar, lomas probable es que me hayan pasado estas dos cosas:**

**Reprobe Ciencias porque el huevo que tenia que cuidar se rompió en medio de la clase**

**Me secuestro el kraang XD**

**Sin mas, empecemos.**

-¿Quién?-dice incrédulo.

-Tang Shang ¿sabes quien soy?

-Si, pero ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte.- dice mientras lo toma de la mano tiernamente. Como una madre que intenta calmar a su hijo.

-¿En que?

-Con tu pequeño problema con Miwa.

Rafael entonces cae en cuenta. Ella quería ayudarlo con ¨eso¨ que pasaba con Luis o mas bien, que había pasado.

-¿Me puedes contar?

-Tu ya sabes…- escucha que su hermano todavía buscaba a Leo- Karai, o como tu la conoces, Miwa, me dijo que si dejaba que me sometieran a algunos experimentos y que los ninjas de clan del pie me golpearan, me daría las medicinas para Mickey. Pero una vez que estaba con los ninjas, uno de ellos que si no me equivoco se llama Luis, se acerco a mi y me abrió las piernas. Luego me acarisio y empezó a hacer cosas horribles. Lo he callado pero no se si podre hacerlo mas… ¿es por eso que quieres ayudarme?

Tang Sheng no había hablado durante el relato de niño. Aunque ella sabia eso, quería que el le contara para creerlo.

-Si cariño. Para eso he venido a ayudarte.- la mujer levanta la vista y nota que los ojos de Rafa estaban de distinto color.- Tienes los ojos de otro color ¿Por qué?

¨¿Cariño?¨ piensa Rafa. No lo dijo porque no quería haber sido grosero. Al menos no con ella.

-No se, un día amanecí así, quizás es por el experimento.

-Si quieres mi consejo,- siguio Sheng- te recomiendo que le digas a tus hermanos TODO. Ellos son buenos chicos y enteran todo. Ahora me voy que creo que Donatello encontró a Leonardo. Si me ocupas solo llamame ¡Suerte!

Se esfumo como genio en lámpara. Rafael se quedo inmóvil. No podía creer lo que había pasado, Tang Sheng lo había visitado y quería apoyarlo. Si así era ella, el también quería una esposa así cuando se casara. Claro, si en que lo hace.

-¡TE ENCONTRE!- grito el genio cuando vio a su hermano escondido.

-A veces te comportas como un niño.-dijo Rafa un poco enojado de que hubiera sido encontrado. Decidio olvidarse un poco de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos… y que esa noche tendría que ir con Karai.

Cuando llego la noche y habían terminado de patrullar, se dirigió al edificio del clan del pie. Cuando llego, vio que había dos personas ahí que parecían estar esperando algo. Al verlos se escondió, no quería que notaran su apariencia. Escucho que Karai hablaba con ellos sobre que tenia que atender unos asuntos y que esperaran en otra sala. Se fueron y Rafael corrió hacia la chica que le dijo que se metiera.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pues…-comienza la kunoishi- tengo unos amigos al otro lado de la cuidad que ocupan ayuda con sus experimentos y no se si me podrías ayudar.

El rojo asintió solo porque no tenia otra opción. Unos minutos después, lo condujeron a un carro o mas bien, una camioneta y le dijeron que se subiera. Uno de ellos fue muy violento al subirlo.

-Animal, no me toques.-le dice violentamente.

Cuando subió a la camioneta, noto que en un rincón, estaba una niña. No parecía pasar de los trece. Su cabello era castaño con algunas mechas amarillas, tenia una nariz fina y ojos grandes.

-Hola.-le dice amablemente.

-¿Qué tal?-responde la chica sin asustarse que fuera un mutante.

-No te asusto?  
>-Deberia?<p>

-Me gustaría que no, gracias.

Rafa se sienta a lado de la niña. Se quedan callados un rato hasta que la chica rompe el silencio.

-¿Nombre?

-Rafael ¿el tuyo?-pregunta indiferente.

-Veronica… ¿igual te amenazaron con tu hermano?

Esa pregunta hizo que el mutante se le hiciera la piel chinita. Ahora que recordaba, no le habia preguntado a Karai si le iba a dar las medicinas a su hermano.

-Si…-responde al fin.

-A mi igual. Un día íbamos mi hermano y yo en la noche por la calle cuando los kraangs nos atacaron y le rosiaron una porquería a Ruben, osea mi hermano. Cuando lo lleve al doctor, no me ayudaron los mal paridos pues no había un adulto que me acompañara. Intente curarlo por mi cuenta pero no es posible. Me tope con Destructor y me ofreció su ayuda.

-Me paso algo similar.

-En fin. Total, creo que podre cuidar de un segundo niño después de esto.

-Espera ¿Qué?- no entendió eso de cuidar otro niño.

-¿No te dijeron? Tu y yo…

La chica hizo una seña con sus dedos que el mutante si entendió e inmediatamente hizo una seña de disgusto.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?! ¡Tendre que tener un bebe contigo!

-Si, por desgracia. Así es el trato.

-Pero…eres un niña… no puedes tener un bebe a tu edad.

-Destructor quiere saber que pasara con un bebe mutante-humano. Aunque, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

-No permitiré eso.-dice Rafael decidido a que nada le pasara a la niña. Empieza a patear una pequeña compuerta que tenia el carro donde estaban.

-¿Qué demonios haces, bestia?-pregunta Verónica.

-Vas a salir de aquí,-sigue pateando la compuerta hasta que la desprende.- recogeras a tu hermano, te iras a mi casa y le diras a mis hermanos que yo te mande

-¿Cómo haras eso?

El mutante le lanza su celular y lo atrapa. Mira el celular, luego a Rafa, luego al celular y luego a Rafa. Ese jueguito lo molesto y al fin hablo.

-Grabame con el T-phone.

-¿T-phone?- pregunta mientras mueve el celular con curiosidad. No se había dado cuenta que tenia forma de caparazón de tortuga.

-Si, así le puso Mickey. Vamos.

Verónica empieza a grabar. Cuando terminaron, Rafa le dijo donde estaba la alcantarilla y cuando llegaron a un alto, Verónica salió por la compuerta no sin antes desearle suerte a su amigo.

Mientras con Karai…

Ella estaba sentada en su trono o mejor dicho, el trono de Destructor cuando entraron las personas que querían verla. Eran un chico de 18 años con cabello rojo fresa y pecas. Vestia una camisa formal azul turquesa y una chaqueta magenta oscuro. Tenia la mano de una niña con coletas color rubio oscuro y un vestido blanco con unas botas de piel. Se veía que eran de buena posición.

-¿Qué quieren?

El joven de arrodillo frente la kunoishi pero la niña se quedo mirándola con expresión de terror.

-Omelia, por favor, arrodíllate frente la señorita.-le pide el joven que al parecer era su hermano mayor. Hablaba con un acento noruego.

-¿Ella… es la persona que mato a Elías?-pregunta Omelia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Shhhh… no se dice eso Omelia. Recuerda que Elías siempre te decía que no debes ser imprudente con las personas.- la niña se arrodillo.- god natts*,mi nombre es Allan, lamento molestarla pero creo que…

-¡USTED MATO A MI HERMANO!- chillo Omelia.- ¡USTED ES UN MOUNSTRO!

Que los adultos le temieran era divertido, pero que los niños ya no era nada divertido. La expresión de la niña, llena de terror, tristeza y enojo de la pequeña lleno de tristeza a la joven kunoishi.

-Omelia Amdahl! No se dicen esas cosas!- regaña el pelirrojo a su hermanita que lloraba

-Pero… ahora quien… me contara cuentos…quien me llevara a la escuela… lo extraño mucho…

-Mira Omelia, porque no esperas afuera? Orita termino de hablar con la señorita Saki y vamos por tu comida preferida.

Los ojos de Omelia se iluminaron y fue directamente a esperar. Allan dejo de sonreir cuando su hermanita salió de la oscura habitación. Miro a Karai y empezó:

-Como debió haber escuchado, creo que usted mato al hombre equivocado ¿Qué no tiene intuición femenina?

Karai estuvo apunto de dejar entrar a sus ninjas para que mataran a Allan como hicieron con Elías pero o quería dejar a la pequeña Omelia sin otro hermano.

-Mira niño, tu hermano…abuso de uno de mis… este… ayudantes y crees que dejaría que siguiera vivo.

-¿Se ha molestado en ver las cámaras señorita Saki?

-¿Camaras?-pregunto Karai. Ella no sabia que había cámaras en esa habitación.

-Si, si me permite, se las mostrare.

**Bueno, le dejo aquí porque tengo que ir a estudiar para el dichoso examen de ingles (Alguien me explica porque es tan importante el ingles? ****L****)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al fin! Mi bloque de escritor se ha ido y llego algo que denomino: LA ADICCION DEL ESCRITOR. Se trata que tienes muchas ideas en la mente pero no puedes escribirlas todas por falta de tiempo, falta de continuación para seguirlas ect… ¿No les a pasado? Bueno, creo que ya es mucha palabrería, hora de empezar.**

No fue por su hermano, su casa estaba llena de kraangs y decidió irse a donde le dijo el mutante de una vez. No lo conoció bien pero algo le inspiraba confianza. Ella, desde pequeña, desarrollo una especie de instinto que le decía cuando confiar en alguien y cuando no. Y el instinto le decía que debía confiar en el. Camino a la guarida, se iba diciendo en voz baja los nombres que le dijo.

-Veamos… el mayor es Leonardo, banda azul… luego…Donatello, banda morada, bien… luego es Miguel Ángel, que tiene banda naranja ¡Bingo!

Llego a la calle y se metió al callejón sin que nadie la viera. A lo mas oscuro, alcanzo a ver la tapa de la alcantarilla. Camino lentamente hacia ella. La abrió. Contuvo el aire para calmarse.

-Te ayudaran…-se dijo- tu instinto nunca fallo.

-¡NNNOOOOO!- el grito del menor atrajo la atención de toda su familia que llego lo mas rápido que pudieron y se encontraron con que Miguel Ángel lloraba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Leonardo muy preocupado por su hermanito.

-Tenemos que salvar a Rafa.-fue lo único que le contesto.

-¿De que hablas?

-El me conto que…

-¿Leo?-dijo una voz claramente femenina- ¿Estas ahí? ¿Miguel Ángel?

Los tres hermanos se levantan y corren rápidamente. Por suerte, Splinter estaba fuera con Abril para un entrenamiento especial porque si no, se hubiera enojado bastante por la niña que se encontraba ahí. Cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron a la niña de enormes ojos marrones y botas cafes. Los miro mas con curiosidad que con miedo lo que sorprendió a los hermanos Hamato. Por un segundo, se imaginaron que seria alguna kunoishi de Destructor y la amenazaron con sus armas. Verónica puso cara de terror.

-Soy… Verónica, conoci a su hermano.

Mickey bajo su arma y se acerco a la niña.

-¿Enserio?

-Mickey, no te confies,- dice Leonardo mientras jala a su hermano menor hacia el- puede ser peligrosa.

-Yo… tengo la prueba que no soy peligrosa.- saca de su bolso que traia el T-phone del rojo- El me lo dio VOLUNTARIAMENTE. Miren…- empieza a tratar de encontrar el video pero no sabia mucho de esa tecnología y solo hacia unas caras chistosas similares a las de Rafael cuando se frustraba.- déjenme… encontrarlo… demonios…

Donnie extiende su mano ofreciéndole su ayuda pero la niña mueve el T-phone fuera del alcance de este.

-Puedo sola… solo espera un segundo… demonios, toma.-dice dándose por vencida- solo busca un video. Ahí el lo explica todo o mas bien, ambos lo explicamos.

Los hermanos se acercan y comienzan a ver el video.

-_Hola chicos… amm_- el rojo se pone un poco colorado y traga un poco de saliva antes de seguir-_Solo les dire que… quizás me tarde en regresar así que, Leo, no me esperes despierto. Solo… estaré bien, no se preocupen… amm… ¿Puedes seguir?_

_-No quiero,-_ dice alguien que al parecer era Verónica-_ tu explicas, yo te grabo._

-_Niña tonta_.- le contesta con un medio sonrisa.- _Bueno, cuiden mucho a Mickey y les repito, volveré pronto así que no se preocupen si llego en la mañana. Te lo digo a ti Leo. Ok, amm… adiós_.

El video se acaba en ese punto. Los dos mas pequeños solo se miraron las caras muy confundidos pero Leo estuvo apunto de salir corriendo a buscar a Rafa. Ese video no lo dejaba tranquilo sino que lo intranquilizaba mas.

-Yo se donde esta.-dice Verónica- Les puedo decir si quieren ir a buscarla.

-Claro que queremos.- conteste Miguel Ángel.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.- ordena Leonardo.- Verónica, dinos donde esta a donde llevan a mi hermano.

-Esta en el sur de la ciudad, en un edificio de quince pisos, es bastante alto. Creo que es color negro y esta lleno de guardias durante el día pero en la noche esta casi vacio.

Los chicos toman sus armas y se encaminan a la salida de la guarida. Pero Leonardo se dio cuenta que el naranja estaba detrás de el, se voltea y dice:

-No Mickey, tu te quedas aquí. Todavia estas grave.

-Ademas,- continua Donatello- puedes sufrir una recaída y eso seria mas grave.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar, pare eso estamos los hermanos.-replica Miguel Ángel poniendo su cara de perrito triste.- Por favor, prometo tener cuidado.

-Bueno, ya. Puedes venir pero si te sientes mal, te regresas de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Leo.

-Creo que…-dice Alan moviendo sus dedos de las manos sobre el teclado con rapidez.- ya esta.

Karai se cruza de brazos y se entretiene con el cabello rojo fresa del joven. Era el cabello digno de una princesa. La kunoishi se rio por su pequeño chiste individual.

-Ya esta. Pero, le advierto que puede… quedar trauma, jaja.- el chico acostumbraba reír cuando estaba nervioso.

-Bien, vamos, pon el video y acabemos con esto.

El video comenzaba normal. Los ninjas golpeaban a Rafa y la kunoishi se enojo un poco pues parecía que lo golpeaban mas fuerte de lo que se esperaba. Pasaron diez minutos de video y fue cuando Alan se tapo los ojos y dijo:

-Ya comienza, no quiero verlo.- ¨Es un maricon¨ piensa Karai. Bueno, en el segundo siguiente, quizo ser ella la que se hubiera tapado los ojos. Solo se quedo viendo la escena en estado shock, con la boca abierta y pensando en como demonios no supo que Elías no había sido. Se acerco y cerro la pestaña de cámaras.

-No sabia que había pasado eso, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.-dice con sinceridad. Entonces, recuerda algo, algo muy preocupante. Sin decir nada, sale corriendo. Llega a una sala donde estaba Perrera y le pregunta tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible:

-¿Dónde esta Luis Marcias?

-Va hacia el sur. ¿Por qué si tu lo mandaste?

-No por nada.- dice saliendo de la habitación. Se mete a su cuarto, lleno de posters de estrellas del deporte y paredes grises y se sienta para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Espero que no pase nada malo.-murmura para si misma.

**Aquí le dejo al episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se que es corto pero ya veran que el siguiente episodio sera mejor, ademas, son las nueve cuarenta de la noche y yo estoy escribiendo mientras escucho Cumbia Ninja XD BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba apunto de dormirse pero un ruido lo despertó. Lo primero que vio fue a un ninja del clan del pie acercarse hacia el y tomarlo del brazo. Rafa se movio para salir corriendo del coche pero descubrió que aun no habían llegado sino que estaban en medio de un callejón oscuro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta un poco preocupado de que lo dejaran ahí abandonado.

-El jefe quiere verte.-le contesta fríamente. Lo saca tirándolo de la bandana y se encontraba a los pies de un hombre alto con un traje como el de los ninjas pero este era color verde oscuro. El capitán.

-No me tomare tiempo de formalidades tortuga,-comienza el general. Rafa solo lo ve tratándose de hacer el valiente pero por dentro estaba aterrado por la actitud intimidante del ninja.- dime como ayudaste a salir a la chica.

-Yo…me quede dormido, no vi cuando se fue.-le contesto.

-¿Enserio? Veamos que dice el. Leonardo, ven amigo.

De la parte delantera del auto, sale un pequeño niño castaño con una camisa azul, chaqueta verde oscuro y unos desgastados tennis negros. Lo que mas sorprendió a Rafael, fue que ese niño tenia los mismos ojos de su hermano mayor. Siguio con la vista al pequeño y sintió que estaba aterrado al igual que el.

-Diga señor.-le dice el niño a su superior.

-¿Tu viste cuando este mutante dejo escapar a la niña que estaba en ese carro?

-No señor, lo siento.-niega moviendo su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos cafes se muevan con mucha gracia. Volteo su vista al mutante de ojos verdes y repitió.- El estaba dormido.

-¿Enserio?- dice irónicamente el hombre. Saca de su espalda una katana con la que se reflejo- Leonardo, te he dicho que no le debes mentir a tu capitán Ryan.

Rafa se sorprendió. Ahora la vida le traia muchas coincidencias; primero, ese niño que le recordaba a su hermano mayor e incluso se llamaban igual y luego el tipo que se llamaba Ryan y era un capitán.

-No estoy mintiendo.-continua Leonardo.- Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Bien…-el hombre empieza a sacar una parte de la katana que tenia en su espalda. Al verla, ambos chico se le pusieron los nervios de punta.- Oye amigo, apuesto que quieres mucho a tu hermanita… ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-María Ángela… pero, no entiendo el punto.-dice mirándose los zapatos, estaba muy nervioso.

-Mira,- vuelve a meter la katana- si me dices la verdad, hoy tu y tu hermana dormirán en un techo y tendrán comida caliente en lugar de dormir en una caja de refrigerador.

-Alto ¿duerme en una caja?- pregunta consternado el mutante e inmediatamente es callado con una bofetada de parte de uno de los ninjas que lo apresaban. Solo apretó mas los puños y sintió que iba a rompérselos de tan tiesos que estaban.

-Le digo que digo la verdad.-insiste el niño.-Quizás la chica se escapo por la puerta que estaba mal cerrada.

Ryan se pone de pie y le da un dulce a niño. Los ojos del niño se iluminan y lo toma con cuidado, casi como si pudiera romperse. Rafael se sintió conmovido por eso.

-Muchas gracias señor, es muy amable de su parte.-agradece Leonardo.

-De nada amigo,-dice acercándose a Rafa y tomadolo de la cara, como analizándolo.- quizás tienes razón. Quizás fue un simple error de nuestra parte ¿no lo crees Rafael?

-Si señor.-dice aun mas enojado. Dejo de apretar los puños porque sus manos ocupaban que le circulara sangre.

-¿Te llamas Rafael?-dice el niño con una sonrisa- Tengo un amigo que se llama así.

-¿Y es tan guapo como yo?-le dice bromeando. El niño se hecha a reír por el chiste y dice que no pero que lo estará pensando. El hombre le suelta la barbilla y se voltea a Leonardo.

-Vamos niño, sube al carro.

-Adios.-se despide el niño con un moviento de su pequeña mano blanca. Cuando este esta dentro del carro, Ryan toma del cuello a Rafael y lo empuja hasta la puerta del carro.

-Si no hubiera sido porque el niño dejo gracias, hubiera clavado esta arma en tu pecho.

-Ese es un niño muy valiente a comparación suya.-murmura Rafael pero de nuevo tiene de castigo una bofetada y esta era peor que la anterior. Si hubiera podido ver su cara, hubiera visto que la mano de Ryan estaba marcada en su piel verde.

-Métanlo al coche.- ordena a sus hombres. Los ninjas lo meten y este no se resiste. Cuando estaban apunto de cerrar la puerta, el capitán dice:- Y no olviden poner bien el seguro, no queremos que nadie salga herido por brincar del carro en movimiento ¿o si?

Las puertas se cierran dejándolo de nuevo en una profunda oscuridad. Nadie lo sabia pero la oscuridad le aterraba. No tenia ni idea de porque pero el hecho de estar solo en un carro que lo llevaba directo a su muerte, no era nada tranquilizante.

**P.V de Rafael.**

En medio de la oscuridad, sumido en la mas profunda soledad solo podía pensar en mis hermanos y en Verónica. ¿La habran aceptado? ¿Los habrá dejado tranquilos el video que les hice? Conociendo a Leo, están buscándome justo en ese momento. No me gusta que me pretegan porque ¡yo los estaba protegiendo! Yo soy valiente y fuerte, ponía con todo lo que el destino me ponga enfrente. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en hacia donde me llevaban;¿Qué es lo que me harán? ¿estara ahí Luis? Espero que no pero ahora que lo pienso, tengo mis sais y quizás si intenta meterse conmigo le pueda clavarlos en los ojos. El solo pensar en la escena me dio escalofríos. Esa clase de pensamientos no puedo evitarlos; estoy enfermo de venganza. Ese tipo de cosas no se perdonan tan fácil. En ese instante, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Había tres o cinco hombres que esperaban a que bajara. Detrás de ellos había un edificio alto y negro que daba miedo. Seguramente en el día era muy elegante pero en la noche era tenebroso. Sali todavía admirando el inmueble y me condujeron (a la fuerza) a una sala elegante con paredes perla. Me tiraron en medio de la sala y de la puerta salió alguien que no me esperaba. Era Destructor y para colmo de mis males, junto a el estaba Luis.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bien,-comienza Destructor tomando de brazo a Rafael- parece que cumplieron con su parte. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Ahora,- le dice al chico- tu me darás información de Hamato Yoshi.

-¡Nunca!-grita decidido. Destructor empezó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo hacia una sala llena de aparatos raros y jeringas listas para usarse. Y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa con cuatro cuerdas de cuero. Puso al de bandana roja ahí y le apretaron las cuerdas lo mas posible. Luego, Luis empezó a conectarle cables al pecho. Lo miro con ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo, que asustaron a Rafa. Empezo a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo y el no podía hacer nada para evitar que el abuso continuara. Luego recorrió sus piernas con las manos, cosa que asqueo al mutante y volteo a todos lados buscando ayuda pero en esa habitación solo estaba Destructor, Luis y el. ¨No se porque pensé que ellos me ayudarian¨ dijo en su mente.

-Ahora,-comienza Destructor acercándose amenazadoramente- dime ¿Dónde están escondidos?

-Ja, cree que se lo dire así como así.

Destructor hace una seña a Luis y este jala una palanca. De repente, Rafael siente una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, el dolor es insoportable y no puede evitar gritar. Doce segundos después, ya no siente nada.

-Que grosero eres ¿Qué tu padre no te enseño a no responder a tus mayores?-dice Destructor burlándose.

-Me enseño que no debo decirle mis datos personales a desconocidos.-le contesta, sin impórtale nada. Era divertido contestarle a su enemigo.

-Dejate de tonterías niño,-Destructor comienza a caminar alrededor de el- si me dices donde esta, te juro que no saldrá lastimado de ninguna forma, ni el ni tus hermanos.

Voltea los ojos. ¿Cuántos años creía que tenia? ¿Cinco? Era obvio que solo lo quería engañar y que terminaría matando a su padre si le decía donde estaba. Era oficial; lo creía un imbécil e inguno, cosa que el no soportaba.

-¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Se lo que quieres hacer. Si quieres lánzame todos las descargas eléctricas que quieras pero nunca te dire.

-Bien, ¿quieres morirte? Te concederé ese deseo.-el hombre se acerca a donde la palanca con el peligro al máximo. Rafa toma un respiro de valor, sabiendo que posiblemente, ese será el ultimo. Antes de que Destructor baje la palanca, Luis lo toma del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Amo, disculpe que le diga eso pero si mata al joven, no tendrá la información que quiere. Quizás debería torturarlo un poco mas hasta que suelte la sopa. Pero eso podría tardar días.

El hombre lo pensó. Tenia que admitir que la oferta le resultaba tentadora. Así que decidió recurrir al plan B.

-De acuerdo Rafael,-se acerca a otra palanca color café- no me digas. Eso puede esperar. Yo no tengo toda la noche pero tu tienes muchos años por delante. Puedo esperar todo ese tiempo. Me han dicho que le temes a las cucarachas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-pregunta confundido. Noto en su voz un tono de burla y eso lo hizo enojar. El no tenia la culpa que las cucarachas le resultaran de lo mas desagradable y que sus patitas se sintieran horrible.

-No nada, solo, quería presentarte a unos amigos.- baja la palanca y un monton de esos animalitos comienzan a caer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y solto un grito. Las cucarachas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y (no sabia si era su imaginación o no) sintió que algunas lo mordían.

-¡QUITENMELAS DE ENCIMA!- suplica el rojo. Destructor su rie al ver al joven sufrir, no pensó que le fueran a aterrar tanto. Mientras, Luis veía la escena con satisfacción. Si su plan funcionaba, Destructor llevaría a Rafa a un calabozo de ahí y el podría quedarse solo con el. Pero mientras, podía ver a su victima sufir. Cuando volvió a dirgir la vista, noto que su líder le había clavado una jeringa al cuello del joven y este estaba inconsiente en la cama.

-Puedes llevártelo- le ordena mientras se retiraba.

Sentia que alguien le acarisiaba su cabeza. Quería abrir sus ojos para ver quien era pero no podía. Por dentro, deseaba que fuera su padre, que el ahí estuviera y que le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero, el contacto era distinto. La mano de su maestro era un poco mas grande y se sentía… no podía definirlo, pero ese era peor. En un momento dado, dejo de sentir la mano y escucho que el que lo acarisiba se levantaba y empezó a cantar un canción un poco terrorífica.

-_Pierde tu esperanza,_

_Aunque busques no podras hallar bajo tu montaña mas que soledad._

_No hay mañana…_

_Nada aquí vale la pena,_

_Eres un alma muerta_

_Tu dolor es tu condena…_

Quizo intentar abrir sus ojos de nuevo pero algo lo detenia. Los sentía como si pesaran toneladas. Intento mover su brazo y no sintió nada. Seguramente, la cosa que le puso Destructor lo había dejado así. Demonios. Escucho que se cerraba una puerta de metal y que unos pasos pesados se acercaban.

-Ahora,-dice la voz- quedate quieto.

No. No se iba a quedar quieto. Identifico de inmediato la voz de Luis y quería salir corriendo. Involuntariamente, abrió los ojos. En efecto, ahí estaba Luis bajándose los pantalones.

-Despertaste. Genial, será mas divertido escuchar como sufres.

Rafa sabia que no podía esperar. Se levanto sin decir nada e intento abrir la puerta pero en su interior sabia que estaba cerrada. Grito por ayuda. Nadie le respondía. La única fuente de luz era un ventana que fue bloqueada por la sombra de su enemigo. Lo intento tomar del caparazón pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo esquivarlo.

-No puedes lastimarme mas.-le dice tratando de sonar lo mas valiente que puede pero un ligero temblor en su voz traiciono al miedo que sentía.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.- el hombre se dirije corriendo hacia el y Rafa vuelve a correr. Pero por desgracia, esta vez no fue tan rápido y Luis logro agarrarlo de un pie. Su cabeza se azoto en el suelo y sintió que se volveria a desmayar pero por suerte no fue así. Luis lo arrastro a una cama de metal que se encontraba ahí y le dijo:

-Lo vas a disfrutar, creeme.

-¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡Ayuda!

-Creí que tu no pedias ayuda.-le dice con toda la intensión de lastimarlo- Creí que tu podías con todo. Ahora veo porque el líder es Leonardo. Porque el no tiene miedo, es el líder sin miedo.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi familia!- grita aun con mas fuerza, esperaba que si alguien estaba ahí pudiera oírlo, lo ayudara. Pero el hombre le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Shh… no hables, te ves mejor calladito. Y si, si se cosas sobre tu familia. Se el nombre y edad de cada uno, se como son, se como te llevas con cada uno de ellos y se que nunca le demuestras tus sentimientos.

No le pudo responder pero de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas. Era cierto todo lo que le decía.

-Peor aun. Estas llorando. Eso sabes que demuestra, debilidad. Eres débil por eso no puedes evitar nada de lo que esta pasando. Te aseguro que si alguno de los demás estuviera en tu lugar, ya se hubiera librado de esto. Incluso el inútil de Miguel Ángel.

-Mi hermanito no es ningún idiota, es por el por lo que acepte el trato de Karai.- le contesta furioso. Nadie le decía idiota a Mickey en su presencia (solo el y cuando estaba muy enojado)

-Lo se. Pero, te tengo una oferta; si tu vienes conmigo te enseñare todo lo que se. Seras mas fuerte, tendras otros hermanos a los que amaras como a los que tienes ahora y seras poderoso. Pero, si no aceptas, yo te hago todo lo que quiera.

Sintio que una mano recorría sus piernas y las quito violentamente. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire para darse valor, lo que estaba apunto de decir, lo marcaria de por vida. No le importaba nada.

**¡Suspenso! Me encanta. Estoy escribiendo un especial para halloween (que siempre me dicen que es de diablo y esas cosas pero quiero escribir un one-short) y lo publicare el 31 de octubre con protagonista a Donatello (amo a esa tortuga) Bueno, espero que le haya gustado este episodio y no olviden comentar. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vio a los ojos a su enemigo. Estaban llenos de lugiria y deseo pero no le importo. En su mente decía: ¨Acepta su oferta, al menos así te conservaras puro¨ pero el no quería hacer eso. El quería hacer lo correcto y lo correcto era no ver solo por ti, sino por como afectara tu decisión a todos los que te rodean.

-No.

-¿Qué?- dice con un tono de satisfacción y sorpresa.

-Que no estúpido. No acepto tu oferta. No quiero ir contigo ni vivir el resto de mi vida encerrado. Si te dejo hacerme lo que quieras, incluso tus enfermas costumbres, al menos nos dejaras en paz por el resto de nuestra vida.

Luis abrió su boca. Usualmente todos aceptaban su oferta sin excepción pero al parecer el la rechazo, por bien de sus hermanos no de el. Si se era franco, era alguien que era todo menos egoísta. Pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, lo único que quería era por fin estar con el, hacerlo de su propiedad. Sonrió y le dijo:

-Respeto tu decisión Rafael. Incluso me alegra un poco.

-Comienza de una vez, pero, antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Bien- le dice un poco confundido.

-Pero no tendrá ningún tipo de consecuencia mala ¿ok?

-Ya ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-No te incumbe. Ahora, si te quedas quieto, terminare mas rápido.

El hombre lo tira al piso. Comienza metiéndole la mano al caparazón e le abre las piernas. Luego le lame el cuello toscamente. Rafa lo intenta quitar de encima pero el era mas fuerte. No le quedo otra que resignarse a su cruel destino

Llegaron al edificio que Verónica les había dicho. En efecto, estaba muy lejos pero valio la pena el camino.

-Bien,-dice Donatello dando un paso enfrente.- es hora de entrar.

-Tengo miedo,-dice Mickey abrazando a su hermano mayor- este lugar me da miedo.

-Yo igual tengo miedo pero es por salvar a Rafa.-le explica Leo. El también estaba asustado pero tenia que ser valiente por todos los demás.

-Si, bueno, hay que ir a buscarlo.

Los tres se meten dentro del inmueble. La primera habitación tenia un camino de sangre por la alfombra y lo siguieron. Todos menos Miguel Ángel que se fue por otro camino. Si había sangre, iba haber viseras y todas esas cosas y no estaba de animos para ver eso. Ademas, estaba empezando a sentirse mal pero no quería regrarse. Camino por los largos pasillos por minutos en completo silencio. Aunque escucho que sus hermanos le hablaban, preocupados de que ya no estuviera a su lado, el no respondía y solo seguía caminando. Algo dentro de el, le decía que si seguía caminando podría llegar a su hermano mayor pero esos pasillos era tenebrosos, dignos de una película de miedo. Exacto, estaban en una película de miedo. Como era una película y ellos son los protagonistas, no morirían. Bueno, al menos eso quería creer.

Entre todas esas puertas, encontró una puerta de metal. Tenia un aspecto raro pero le invadía la curiosidad de saber que había detrás de ella. El no era de esos que si le dices que no hiciera algo, no lo hiciera, sino que el lo hace. Y esa puerta se veía de ese tipo. Pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho unas voces. No sabia quienes eran pero su conversación lo atrajo.

-_Ya dejame en paz, pensé que no dolia tanto.-_dice a alguien.

_-Callate. Eres virgen ¿verdad? Lo se porque salió sangre de ti. Sabes, la sangre me exita mas._

_-Ya dejame, dejame ir maldito._

No sabia quien era pero sabia que el hombre le estaba haciendo daño. Abrio la puerta lentamente pues no quería hacer ningún ruido. Miro hacia atrás para checar si alguien lo seguía pero no era así. Sus hermanos lo seguían buscando en otra parte de la sala así que sin pensarlo se metió. Maldicion. Dentro de esa puerta había mas puertas. No sabia de donde provenía el sonido pero decidió correr para intentar encontrarlo.

Camino sin hacer ruido y las voces se hacían mas fuertes.

_-Ya dejame! No quiero hacer eso! _

_-¿En que quedamos?_

_-¡En nada!_

Ahora lo sabia. La voz provenía de la ultima puerta de ese cuarto. Corrio sin importarle hacer ruido. Llego jadeando pero abriola puerta apenas recupero el aliento. Lo vio y no lo podía creer. Rafael tenia a encima a un hombre desnudo que no dejaba de tocarlo y besarlo.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!- grito sin pode contenerlo. Los dos volteron a verlo. A pesar de la expresión de horror del mutante, Luis noto que era apenas un niño. Lo miro como cuando alguien mira a un pastel muy rico en una ventana y sabe que pronto lo probara. Tiro al de banda roja al piso y se acerco al menor. Rafa lloraba a cantaros pero al sentir que lo tiraban se limpio las lagrimas y miro. Vio que Luis se acercaba a su hermanito y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle una piedra que estaba en el piso. Este volteo a verlo y en venganza tomo a Mickey del cuello y lo azoto con la pared. Le dolio mucho pero no paso a mayores.

-¿Qué estaban haciéndole?-dice enojado el niño de banda naranja.

-Vaya que eres lindo.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Si. Eres incluso mas lindo que tu hermano, te ves tan inocente. A Rafa apenas si le puse un dedo encima pero a ti…-se relamió los labios- contigo llegaría al cielo.

Al oir eso, el rojo supo que no podía quedarse mirando. Aun llorando, se levanto y corrió para clavarle un sai que llevaba en la cabeza. El cuerpo cayo a sus pies. Mickey lo miro horrorizado. Apenas paso eso, Donatello y Leonardo llegaron a la escena. Miraron el cuerpo, luego a su hermano rojo, después al mas pequeño y por ultimo, notaron que Rafa tenia sangre seca en sus piernas. Leo entendió todo de inmediato e intento acercarse a su hermanito.

-¡Déjame ya!-le exige-¡No me toquen mas!

-Calmate Rafa,-intenta calmarlo su hermano- solo quiero ayudarte. Un momento, tus ojos… son color ambar pero… se supone que son verdes…

-Perdon…les juro que yo no quería pero… me obligaron, se los juro. No quería hacerlo…-se tapo la cara para que no vieran que estaba llorando. Luego Donnie dijo:

-No tienes que pedir perdón, nada de esto es tu culpa.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Luis y Karai me lo dijeron!

No pudo mas y corrió hacia una ventana que estaba ahí y salto por ella. Como estaba en el segundo piso, no le paso nada. Leo y los demás se acercaron pero solo vieron que se iba corriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdon haber borrado Gothic Doll. Yo le veía mucho potencial pero veo que hay muy pocos seguidores y por eso decidi dejarla. Espero que no se molesten, y juro, JURO, que hare una nueva historia que ocupara su espacio. SE LOS JURO! De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo pero como dije, pocas personas la apoyaban. Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten el episodio.**

**P.V de Rafa**

Senti mi alma nublada como si estuviera en una sombra para siempre. Corria cual si fuera un rio sin calma. Aunque trataba de responderme todas las preguntas que tenia pero por mas que lo intentaba no se podía. En un momento, llegue a un borde de un edificio y estuve a punto de caer. Pero ¿Por qué no cai? Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor. Ya no había razón para vivir, para cantar, para reír.

No. Ya no existían ninguna de esas razones. No hay perdón, no hay consuelo. Brinque para llegar al otro edificio y segui mi camino. En mi mente solo se repetía la canción que canto Luis. Tenia razón, el dolor que sentía ahora era una condena perfecta. Una parte de mi me decía que lo que paso no fue del todo mi culpa. Que yo lo había hecho por mi hermanito y era cierto. Yo haría todo por ellos aunque nunca se les demostrara.

De tanto llorar (se sentía raro pues no era algo que acostumbro hacer) me empecé a dormir. Decidí quedarme en algún lugar lejos de los humanos e irme en la mañana. ¿Pero a donde iria? No quería regresar a mi casa. No sabia lo que me esperaba y era mejor que yo siguiera esto solo.

Algun día tendría que superarlo pues, como decía Leo ¨La vida continua a pesar de los problemas¨ Siempre le dije que se dejara de estupideces pero ahora comprendo lo que quería decir. Mis hermanos. ¿Cómo se habrían tomado todo esto? Nunca lo podría saber. Quizás algún día podría regresar por algunas de mis cosas personales y algo de comida. Deje de correr al llegar a lo que parecía ser un acantilado. como una zona de descanso pero abandonado y estaba cubierto de arbustos. No parecía el lugar mas comodo pero si muy seguro. Solo un loco iria ahí.

Me meti y en efecto, los arbustos me cubrían casi por completo. Fui un poco mas al fondo y una rama me lastimo la pierna. Me queje en voz baja y mire. Me empezó a salir sangre. ¨Lo que me faltaba¨ pensé sentándome para checar la herida. No pude evitar sentir la sangre. Aunque no había mucha luz, al ver la sangre me sobresalte. En distintos tonos de rojo, vi que había soldados peleando contra una especie de mounstros. Iban muy iguales. Pero cuando note que parecía que los mounstros iban a ganar mejor deje de mirar.

Me acomode un poco y voltee hacia el cielo. Estaba todo estrellado y se escuchaban los grillos cantar. Nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo pero tan triste en mi vida. Sin mas, volvi a llorar. No quería hacerlo, quería ser fuerte pero mis sentimientos no los tenia que guardar. Tenian que ser libres. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar dormido.

**P.V de Leo**

Por Dios. Apenas si lo podía digerir. Al principio pensé que todo era mi imaginación, que mi instinto de mama gallina me hizo una mala jugada pero al ver la reacción de Rafael supe que tenia razón. Pero, aun tenia un duda ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se dejo? Las únicas personas que me lo podían responder no estaban. Uno muerto y el otro brinco por la ventana. Espero que no se haya hecho daño. Tome mis taichís (N/A: Lei en Wilkipedia que eran taichís y no katanas. Pueden comprobarlo poniendo ¨Leonardo TMNT¨ en el buscador Google) y les dije:

-Tenemos que buscarlo.

Donnie avanzo hacia a mi y me hizo una señal de que estaba listo. Voltee a ver a Mickey pero el miraba el cadáver del tipo como si estuviera teniendo una alucinación o algo así. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos y me acerque a el.

-Mickey ¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene… sangre malvada…-me dice.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos ambos confundidos.

-Su sangre… esta llena de maldad, se los juro.

Voltee a verlo. Me agache para ver la sangre y en efecto, yo igual vi lo que describió Miguel Ángel. Pero, había algo que no estaba claro ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué me sorprendia tanto al ver sangre? Me acerque para tocarla pero alguien puso su mano sobre mi.

-No la toques ni la veas,-me dice Donnie- puede hacerte mal. Mejor vamos a buscar a Rafa ¿ok?

Yo asentí y tome a Mickey del brazo. Si no fuera por eso, hubiera seguido ahí por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Rafael seguía dormido. Se movia mucho y empezó a tener pesadillas. Ahora, no había nadie que lo consolara y no se lograba despertar. Alguien le escucho y se acerco a los arbustos donde el estaba. Era un camionero de no mas de cuarenta años. Se imagino que alguien había caído por ahí o se había perdido y como era de buen corazón, decidió ayudarlo.<p>

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto. No recibió respuesta. Se acerco mas y vio lo que parecía ser un chico. No sabia si era hombre o mujer así que alumbro con su linterna. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Encontró al mutante. Estaba asustado de que le pudiera hacer algo si lo despertara. No quería que lastimara a alguien así que le apunto con su arma a la cabeza de la tortuga. Su mano le temblaba y cuando estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, escucho que Rafa murmuro algo:

-Déjame Luis… yo soy fuerte… puedo contigo… no me toques, déjame… Leo… ayudame…

El camionero se conmovió. No sabia quien era o que era pero sintió lastima. Supuso que tenia pesadillas así que lo sacudió un poco. Empezo a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto. Rafa no sabia si el era bueno o mala así que tomo sus sais del cinturón y le apunto con uno. El hombre solto su arma.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño.

-Me han dicho mucho eso- le contesto fríamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te interesa ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, no quiero nada. Solo… creí que ocupabas ayuda.

Abrio mas los ojos y pudo mirarlo con claridad.

-No… no necesito ayuda.

-¿Por qué hablabas solo?-le pregunta.

-Déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo? Me escape de mis hermanos y ya.-dice dirigiéndose a un árbol para subir e ir a otro lado.

-Espera, tengo que preguntarte…-pero el mutante ya se había ido- ¿Quién es Leo?

**La idea de la sangre la saque de Sangre de Campeon de Carlos Cuahutemoc Sanchez, pues estaba leyendo (como por decimo cuarte vez) ese libro y me gusto le idea. Espero que no les moleste. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holis! Si, se que debería estar escribiendo la otra historia que tengo pero no puedo. Mi mente no logra continuar la historia incluso en la aburrida clase de mi maestra de español. Total, intentare actualizarla lo mas pronto posible ;)**

¨Menos mal que me libre¨ piensa Rafa mientras se sube al árbol y ve como el hombre se va resignado en su tráiler. Suelta un suspiro de alivio. Se acomoda en el árbol para dormir un poco o hacer algo pero se da cuenta de algo. Si alguien lo vio, no tardaría en avisar a la autoridades.

-Quizás aquí ya no sea seguro.-murmura. Vuelve a mirara hacia donde estaba y ve que policías se empiezan a bajar de sus carros y alumbran con linternas.

-¿Seguro que aquí es donde dijo?-pregunta uno.

-Si, estoy seguro. Dijo que se subió al árbol.-le responde el otro. Pasa con su linterna el árbol y Rafa salta a otro. Pero la torpeza que se cargaba en ese momento le gano y cayo del árbol abriéndose las heridas que se habían cerrado.

-¡Lo vi!-exclama un tercer oficial. El mutante se da cuenta de esto y comienza a correr hasta llegar a un par de edificios. Noto que los policías aun lo seguían y no vio otra que lanzarles una piedra que se encontró. Esto los distrajo pero no los detuvo. Claro, cuando están aliens o mutantes, ellos están ahí pero hay un asesino suelto ellos están en el otro lado del universo.

-¡AHÍ VA!- dice uno. Rafa corre mas rápido aun y después de un par de calles, aun lo persiguen. Voltea, sin dejar de correr y les grita:

-¡Estupidos, cánsense de una vez!

Eso ofendió a los oficiales y comienzan a disparar. Gracias a sus habilidades de ninja, pudo esquivar las balas. Cuando llega a una zona un poco mas segura, ve un edifico a lo lejos. Los oficiales estaban abajo y no tardarían en encontrarlo y sin pensarlo se metió dentro. Aguanto la respiración por unos segundos y cuando estuvo seguro de que se fueron, se tranquilizo.

-Estuvo muy cerca…-se dijo. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, algo que parecía ser una lata toco sus manos. Vio con mas claridad y noto que eran cervezas. Tomo una. Nunca las había probado pero si había visto que Casey los hacia.

-Lo hago para olvidar mis problemas.-le dijo. La abrió. No sabia si hacerlo pero tenia problemas. Muchísimos. No sabia que hacer y perdió su honor cuando dejo que lo violaran. Tomo un trago. Sabia dulce ero amarga al mismo tiempo e hizo una mueca. Pero, el sabor que tenia la cerveza, lo había hecho olvidar todo lo que había pasado por unos segundos. Tomo otro trago mas grande que el anterior. Esta vez le gusto. Tomo una bolita de aluminio que estaba a su lado y empezó a lanzarla al techo.

-Como odio la vida.-dijo- Ojala me Luis me hubiera matado en ese calabozo, ojala Mickey nunca me hubiera encontrado. Me quiero morir.

De nuevo tomo un sorbo grande. Se siguió quejando un poco cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había acabado la cerveza. Vio que había cinco mas.

-Quizás,-murmuro- si tomo otra no me hará daño.

* * *

><p>Verónica dio vueltas por toda la sala. Ya quería saber algo; ninguno le había hablado aunque claro, sabia que probablemente nunca lo harian pues estarían buscando a su hermano.<p>

El fin. Se rindió y se dirigió a se casa. Ya los llamaría luego. Cuando iba caminando, ajena en sus pensamientos, choco con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-Lo siento, fue un…-alzo la vista y vio a la chica pelirroja de ropas amarillas.- Maestro… tenemos un problema.

Splinter apareció en las sombras y para su sorpresa, la niña no se mostro asustada sino mas bien sorprendida.

-Un momento,-dijo la chica antes de que alguno de los otros dos hablara- que no Rafa y los demás?

-De donde los conoces?-pregunta consternada la rata.

-Pues, me encontré con Rafa cuando íbamos camino a…- en ese momento se detuvo pues no sabia cuanto debía hablar.- Aamm…

-¿A dónde iban ustedes dos?- pregunto Splinter curiosidad. Hace tiempo que estaba preocupado por su hijo y quería saber si esa chica le podía dar información.

-No, no se cuanto pueda hablar. Lo siento pero así es.

Abril se agacho a la altura de la muchachita que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Escucha…

-Verónica.-dice- Mi nombre es Verónica, no Vero.

-Escucha Verónica,-continua la pelirroja- hace tiempo que estamos preocupados por el, incluso eso íbamos comentando. Nos dimos cuenta que cada vez sale mas y aunque no esta mal, aun así nos preocupa. Lo mas increíble es que parece que estaa perdido ya ni se pelea o algo así. Si nos pudieras dar información, seria de mucha ayuda.

Verónica parecía que e iba a echar a llorar. No sabia si debía decirles pero si algo le había pasado o le estaba pasando a su amigo y terminaba mal, la culpa de no decirles a su familia donde estaba para que le pudieran ayudar la perseguiría por toda la vida. Tomo aire y dijo:

-Me prometen que no le reclamaran nada?-dice la niña con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

El maestro empieza a preocuparse. ¿Por qué el debería de reclamarle a su hijo? Debio haber sido algo demasiado malo pero no comprendía muy bien.

-De acuerdo,-asiente- lo prometemos.

-Es que… el ocupaba curar a Miguel Ángel pero no había medicinas. Entonces el salió para buscarlas y se encontró con una tipa que le ofreció las medicinas pero ya no se mas. Solo se que iba como conejillo de india en los experimentos del clan del pie a cambio e de estas.

Abril al reaccionar, se volteo pero ya no encontró a su maestro, había salido a buscar a su hijo.

* * *

><p>-No lo veo.-dice Mickey levantando la cabeza para ver mas lejos.-Quizás se fue a las afueras.<p>

-¿Tu crees?-pregunta Donnie. Ya llevaban tiempo buscando a su hermano temperamental pero aun no lo habían encontrado.

-Pues ya buscamos en toda la ciudad.

-Quizás deberíamos decirle a Splinter lo que esta pasado.-reflexiona Leonardo. Los mas pequeños se voltean a ver y ven que el mayor tenia razón. Luego, Donnie se acuerda de algo.

-¡Chicos, Verónica se quedo en la casa y si sensei la ve, nos mata!

Leo y Mickey abren mucho los ojos y sin decir nada, vuelven a emprender su carrera hacia las alcantarillas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Que tal criaturitas del Señor? Hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio (que creo que será el ultimo o penúltimo) de este fic. Antes que nada, les agradezco que a varias personas les este gustando en fic y que estas rebasen en cantidad a quienes la odian (Ya me empezaron a molestar pero, es su problema ¿no?) Oh, y les dire que igual empezare a cambiar de categoría en mis historias.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Estoy muy empalagosa :D**

**Sin mas, empecemos!**

Aunque estaa medio dormido, si se enteraba de que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando al fin pudo abrir sus ojos, vio que un par de sombras estaban paradas junto a el.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta casi en murmuro pero sacando su par de sais.

-¿Es el?-dice una voz intermedia.

-Pues yo creo,-le contesta una voz grave. A pesar de que su expresión de furia no cambio su valentía disminuyo un poco al escuchar esa voz.- veamos.-lo toma violentamente de la bandana roja y empieza a inspeccionarlo.

-¡Dejeme en el piso!-le exige Rafael. Ahora que lo veía bien, era un ninja del clan del pie.

-Es el, pero no entiendo porque huele a alcoho-dice el de la voz media.- Según yo, no debe pasar de los 16.

-¿¡A ustedes que les importa que haga!?-vuelve a reclamar dando patadas como un niño pequeño.

-Ya dejalo, le decimos que se lanzo por una ventana o que se yo.

-Olvidalo,-le responde sacando una especie de jeringa. El quelonio vuelve a forcejear pero los efectos del alcohol lo hacían mas lento y menos agil.- hacemos el encargo y luego nos divertimos.

-Oye, ¿Qué clase de diversión?-pregunta

-No seas estúpido,-le responde a su compañero- solo lo golpearemos. Hasta crees que soy un pinche zofilico. (**N/A:**Ni idea de cómo se escribe pero creo que si saben que es y a que me refiero ¿no?)

Todo paso muy rápido después de eso. Sintio que una cosa se encajaba muy dentro de su cuello y lo debilito por unos segundos. Luego, su cuerpo caia pesadamente en el suelo. En su torpeza, trata de salir corriendo pero se tropieza con sus propios pies y termina a meced de los hombres. Le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a la de la voz intermedia soltando un quejido de dolor y al ver como tratan a su compañero, golpea en el estomago a Rafa. Este cae de nuevo y siente que sus heridas vuelven a sangrar, provocando que los malos recuerdos de los que se había forzado por olvidar, volvieran e incluso ocasionando nuevas.

-Miren al pequeño,-se burlan- lo estoy pateando y no se defiende.

-Si que eres débil.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo aturde y no puede saber que pasa a continuación.

Mientras, los demás hermanos llegan a la guarida con el Jesus en la boca para encontrar a Verónica parada en la guarida con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enojo. Y para empeorar las cosas, Abril estaba a su lado.

-Hola Abril…-dice el líder con nerviosismo- veo que conociste a Vero… jaja.

-Luego hablo con ustedes,-dice Abril un poco enojada- ahora deben decirme donde estaban y porque demonios no están con Rafa.

A veces, por no decir siempre, Abril se comportaba como si fuera su madre.

-Pues…-empieza Leo. Mira a su hermano genio y este entiende que debe continuar

-Lo atropello-mira la expresión de tristeza de Vero y rápidamente cambia la mentira- digo… esta bien el problema es que…-voltea a ver a su hermanito y este dice:

-Que no tenemos la menor idea de donde esta.-con una sonrisa para intentar quitarle la seriedad al asunto pero solo puso loca a la castaña.

-¡¿PERO POR QUE?!- suelta de repente tomando de los hombros a Miguel Ángel- ¡YO LES DI TODO LO QUE SABIA Y NO HICIERON NADA! ¡ORITA DEBE ESTAR MUERTO!

-¡Verónica! ¡Deja de ponerte paranoica!-le dice Leo con tono tranquilo pero firme.- A veces te pareces a el. Esta bien, eso grabatelo ¿de acuerdo?

La niña dice que si. Desbia la vista y le pregunta a la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde esta Splinter?

-Salio me imagino que a buscarlo.

-Bien,-dice Donnie sentándose en el sillón con la niña en las piernas (Verónica estaba asustada y soltaba algunas lagrimas)- vamos a esperarlo.

-¿Solo a su padre?-dice la niña poniendo el seño fruncido.

-Quiero decir vamos a esperarlos.

-Si que es débil.-escucha la rata.

-Miren,-dice otra voz- lo golpeo y le esta pidiendo ayuda a sus hermanos.

El maestro de artes marciales supo que si bien no podía ser su hijo, si podía ser alguien que estaba en problemas. Gracias a que sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados, encontró el edificio de donde venían las voces. Miro por una ventana casi en pedazos y solo vio que un par de sujetos que se hacían llamar ninjas del pie golpeaban a alguien sin piedad. Por mas que intento, no pudo ver a la victima.

-¡Defiendete estúpido!-dice el mas alto.- ¡Los hombres no lloran marica!

-¡No estoy llorando!-dice la voz de un muchacho, una voz que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

-¡¿Y que son esas cosas que bajan por tus mejillas?!-pregunta el otro que no parecía estar mas furioso que su compañero- ¡Son lagrimas! ¡Eres un débil!

-¡No lo soy!

Se metió sigilosamente por la ventana y empezó a rondar alrededor de los abusadores. Sintio que uno se iba a voltear y se envolvió en las sombras. En efecto, el mas bajo se había volteado pero no lo veía.

-Hey, creo que nos están viendo.-le dice al otro que paro de golpear a su victima para ponerle atención al otro. Se alejaron un poco y pudo ver de quien se trataba. Un segundo después, deseo no haberlo visto. Vio que su hijo Rafael estaba tirado en el piso con moretones y rasguños en todos lados con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su boca. Splinter sintió una furia que nunca en su vida había sentido. El ver a uno de sus hijos en ese estado, le partió el alma pero ver a los que lo hacían se la lleno de furia. Apreto sus puños y salió de las sombras dejando a los sujetos sin tiempo para huir o siquiera saber que estaba ahí. Primero golpeo al mas alto en la cara Primero golpeo al mas alto en la cara y en el estomago, dejándolo completamente noqueado. Miro que el otor intento huir pero no se lo permitió. Haciéndole una llave lo dejo paralizado e inconsiente.

-¿Sensei?-pregunto su hijo. El mutante sintió que su cuerpo se relajara y miro a su hijo lastimado. Intento acercarse pero Rafa le hacia señas de que se alejara.

-Dejeme solo,-le suplico- no quiero que me vea así.

La rata se arrodillo para mirar con mas claridad a su hijo de ojos ¿ambar?

-Rafael,-dice con voz tranquila (lo mas que pudo)- ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?

¨ No llores Hamato¨ pensó para si mismo el quelonio ¨Los hombres no lloran. Tu no lloras, dejale esa tarea a Mickey¨

-¿Para que?-pregunta enojado- ¿Para que no me crea? No sensei, mejor no le digo.

-Me tienes que decir lo que ocurrió.-dijo con tono firme- Soy tu padre y tengo derecho a saber.

-¿No me dira nada?

El maestro dudo un poco su respuesta.

-Nada. Tienes mi palabra.

-De acuerdo… paso…

**Aquí le dejo el episodio que termino siendo el penúltimo. Me voy a seguir con mi otro fic y espero sus reviews ¡BYE!**


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Holis amigos, esta vez no les triago un episodio sino una encuesta. Como podrán notar, las historias que he estado escribiendo están a pocos episodios de acabarse y queriaa iniciar otras tres historias (costumbre) pero no me decido por cuales. Tengo varias ideas y querio ver cual de ellas les gusta mas. Aquí las tienen:**

**-TITULO: Guardianes de la naturaleza**

**CLASIFICACION: Ni idea LOL**

**SUMARRY: Después del día de la mutacion, Splinter empieza a darse cuenta que sus hijos actúan de manera un tanto extraña hacia diversos elementos como el agua, fuego, nieve y tierra. Un dia, cuando saca a sus hijos, descubre que tienen habilidades que aunque son bellas, igualmente pueden ser peligrosas.**

**-TITULO: Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija.**

**CLASIFICACION: Family/Drama LOL**

**SUMARRY: Donnie y Abril encuentran a una mujer moribunda y a su hija de apenas dos meses de edad y deciden brindarles ayuda pero la madre muere y ellos se quedan acargo de la bebe. Aunque combatió con kraangs y ninjas, ser padre es la batalla mas dura que enfrentara esta tortuga además, que no debe dejar que la niña descubra sus verdaderos orígenes, por su bien.**

**-TITULO: El anexo secreto**

**CLASIFICACION: Parody/What if? (¿Qué pasaría si?)**

**SUMARRY: Los mutantes sufren discriminación desde que el asumió el poder de EU. Al principio esto no afecta mucho a la familia Hamato pero al recibir una carta donde dice que si Leo y Rafa no se presentan a las estaciones de tren para un citación, la familia debe esconderse por completo del mundo junto con otras personas.**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: Este fic estaría dedicado a las victimas del holocausto judío. He investigado sobre el tema desde hace tiempo y me sorprende que la mayoría de las personas solo ven algo distinto y lo matan. Hay gente horrible ****L**

**-TITULO: La familia en crisis/Nanny Abril al rescate (ustedes decidan el titulo)**

**CLASIFICACION: Family/What if?...**

**SUMARRY: AU/Humanizado: Donnie cambia rápidamente de humor (sin ser bipolar) , Rafa es muy violento, Leo dice lo que escucha, Miwa esta apunto de ser expulsada de la secundaria y Mickey hace berrinches a cada rato. Hamato Yoshi y Tang-Sheng ya no saben que hacer así que llaman a la mejor persona que pueden consultar: Abril O´neil.**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: Por si no entendieron el sumary, es una especie de parodia a ¨Familias en Crisis con Jo Frost¨ (Me encanta el programa) **

**-TITULO: Hermanos por elección, enemigos por el destino.**

**CLASIFICACION: Angost/Confort**

**SUMARRY: Hasta donde recuerdan Miguel Ángel y Leonardo han sido los únicos hijos de Splinter y Joseph y Richard han sido los únicos hijos de Sheeder. Este ultimo les ha sembrado odio hacia Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos y al encontrarse los cuatro, se dan cuenta que son tortugas mutantes. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se conocen hasta ese momento? ¿Tendran que ser siempre enemigos o el amor vencerá al rencor?**

**Por cierto, les dire algo que me paso: Un día que revisaba los reviews, me encontré uno particularmente horrible y vulgar de un tal realturtlefan. Decia cosas insultándome a mi y a mi historia; *suspiro* Bien, para empezar, quiero aclarar lo que dice en el review (por si tuvieron la mala suerte de leerlo) **

**Primero: Yo no trato de imitar a nadie ni a nada. Yo soy yo, yo tengo mi estilo de escritura. Si, se que esta historia es similar a la de Leonatello pero nunca he tenido la intensión de copiarle. Yo le tengo mucho respeto y admiración. Espero que lo comprendas.**

**Segundo: Los personajes que incluyo en cada una de mis historias, siempre intentare que terminen dando alguna buena relevancia y los que no, si dan un buen argumento de porque no está o mínimo dan un buen aporte a la historia.**

**Tercero: Espero que no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí y si te parece que mis historias solo son una perdida de tiempo, no se porque llegaste al episodio 11. **

**Y cuarto: Quizás si empezaras a poner las cosas que te gustaron de las historias que los demás publican (pues a donde se no soy la única a la que has molestado además de que casi todas son mujeres) serias mas amado o pon tus criticas de buena forma osea sin groserías y sin insultar al escritor. Recuerda que la mayoría de aquí, no escribimos como profesionales pero al menos lo intentamos. **

**Ahora, regresando al tema, espero que les gusten las historias que tengo como dominadas para publicar y me ayudarían mucho si me pusieran en un review o por PM las tres historias que les gustarian. Las mas votadas serán las ganadoras. **

**JOY HAMATO**


	14. Chapter 14

Le conto todo con pelos y señales. Cuando iba a mitad del relato, ya estaban en la guarida y sus hermanos estaban dormidos en la sala. ¨No aguantan nada¨ pensó con una ligera sonrisa, la escena le traia un sentimiento de ternura. Donnie estaba en el sillón con Abril recargada en su pecho, (ya quería ver la cara de Abril cuando se despertara) y Mickey y Leo dormían cada uno en un lado de Verónica. Ambos pensaron que seria mejor no decirles hasta el día de mañana además de que había que regresar a Vero a su casa. Splinter lo condujo a su cuarto donde empezó a curarle las heridas.

-Auch…-se quejo el quelonio cuando su padre le puso alcohol desinfectante en una herida abierta.

-Te pudieron haber matado Rafael.-dijo el maestro muy serio.

-Lo se, pero, estaba borracho y no sabia co- ¡Auch!

-Tranquilo, ya casi termino mientras, tu sígueme contando que hacias afuera tan tarde.

Agacho la cabeza. El simple hecho de recordarlo le hacia tener muchísima vergüenza. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate pero sabia que si hablaba, ya no le ocurria nada malo, estaba muerto de todas formas.

-¿En que estaba?... Luego Destructor apareció y me pregunto que si que era mas importante: mi honor o mi hermano. Le dije que mi hermano…

Así siguió por un rato. Ya al terminar

-No me cree ¿cierto?- solto un suspiro de furia- lo sabia, no se ni porque le he dicho.

-No hijo, te creo.-responde la rata. La cara de Rafael se ilumino pero casi de inmediato se volvió a ensombrecer.

-¿Por qué?-quizo saber.

-Porque se que si serias capaz de hacer eso por tu hermano. Yo sabia que el amor que se tienen ustedes cuatro, puede contra cualquier mal o enfermedad. Pero, si te soy franco hijo mio, nunca pensé que tu lo podrías hacer tal sacrificio.

-Lo dice porque siempre les pego. Pero, ahora me siento sucio… sin honor… siento que lo he perdido…-se tomo de las piernas y metió su cabeza entre ellas. Lloro en silencio mientras se maldecía mentalmente. El amor hacia el y el autoestima que le quedaba habían quedado en el pasado. Ya no sentía nada de eso.

A Splinter le dolio escuchar decir eso a su hijo. El sabia que estaba llorando y no entendía muy bien como reaccionar. ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Irse para que se desahogara solo? Penso un poco y elijio las primera opción. Eso es lo que hacia su madre cuando el era niño y estaba triste (no solia recibir mucho afecto de su padre) Se sento a su lado y lo abrazo. Su hijo no rechazo el abrazo, se apego a el y luego bajo lentamente hasta colocarse en el regazo de su padre. Nunca dejo de llorar y cada vez eran un poco mas fuertes.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?- pregunta llorando.

Solo lo abraza mas fuerte. El no sabia que hacer. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar

- ¿Qué puedo decirte para que te sientas mejor?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

No le respondió pero gracias al silencio que hizo su hijo, se le vino a la mente que decirle. Lo tomo de las mejillas y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas. Parecia un niño, un niño que necesitaba amor y protección.

-Hijo, te amo. Eso nunca lo debes dudar. Todos los días tu veo crecer con mucho orgullo al igual que a tus hermanos. Yo siempre vere lo mejor para ti. Nunca lo dudes.

-Nunca lo hare, se lo prometo.-le prometió su hijo. (**N/A:** Me estoy sorbiendo la nariz L)

-Un día,-continua la rata- alguien muy sabio dijo: ¨El amor quita todo egoísmo; el Yo es olvidado, trascendido, dominado para fundirse con la persona amada¨ (**N/A: **No es por nada pero esa es la moraleja de la historia: Cuando alguien ama a alguien, el egoísmo desaparece y solo vez por la persona y no por ti.) Su mano llego a la frente de su hijo y la sintió extremadamente caliente. Esto preocupo a Splinter y levanto el rostro de su hijo que le dijo:

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, te siente caliente…

-Me duele un poco el estomago pero no es nada.

-Vamos por tu hermano, seguramente el sabe que hacer.

-No, no se preocupe…-dice mientras se levanta- me sentiré bien solo debo irme a dormir.

**P.V de Rafael**

Camine hacia mi cuarto. Si me dolia bastante el estomago pero pensaba que si dormía, al día siguiente desaparecería. Pensaba en como decirles a mis hermanos lo que le había dicho a Splinter cuando deje de respirar. Literalente. Sentia como si alguien hubiera tomado mis fosas nasales y las hubiera tapado. Yo por instinto, di manotazos para ¨quitar¨ a quien lo estuviera haciendo, perdi el equilibrio y me cai de sentón sobre un monton de cajas (¿Quién fue el idiota que puso las cajas ahí?) Tal fue el estruendo que llame la atención de Splinter y vino corriendo hacia mi.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto. ¨Me cai¨ quise contestarle. Osea, era obvio pero no pude pues empecé a tomar grandes bocados de aire. Senti una punzada en el estomago y me lleve la mano a este. Mis hermanos se acercaron y para mi todo era borroso y confusión. No entendía nada lo que pasaba. Senti que alguien me levantaba como niño pequeño y me llevaba a algún lugar. Me imagine que era Splinter y quería decir que yo podía caminar solo pero eso era mentira así que me deje cargar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Verónica tallándose los ojos.

-Verónica,-le ordena Leo- vete a dormir.

-¡No!-replica ella- Rafael es mi amigo y quiero saber como esta.

Cuando dijo eso me percate que estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie y Verónica estaba afuera. Cuando me quize levantar, me pusieron un mascarilla de oxigeno y pude respirar mejor.

-¿¡SE VA A MORIR!?-dice todo alterado mi hermano naranja. Sinceramente, igual estaba un poco asustado ante esa posibilidad.

-No Mickey,-le responde Donnie quitándome la bandana-no se va a morir… espero.

-¡Escuche eso!-exclama Verónica. Quiere entrar pero Leonardo la detiene. Ella se enoja y le da una patada en la espinilla, soltándola. Corre a mi y después de eso, no entendía nada. Donnie traia y llevaba, Abril igual, Mickey preguntaba cosas, Leo decía cosas, Verónica abrazaba a Splinter (parecía que ya lo conocía) y escuchaba un pitido desagradable que media los latidos de mi corazón. Me habían quitado todo solo faltaban las protecciones así que Abril se acerco a quitármelas. Me asuste de pasar lo mismo que hace unas horas y la patee en el pecho.

-¡Rafael!-me reclama Donnie. Yo solo lo mire con ojos suplicantes; al menos eso pienso por como me miro.

-No importa Donnie, no me dolio tanto.-dijo Abril.-Ademas, esta asustado.

Yo asentí como idiota y ella se fue a ayudar a mi hermano. Dijo algo sobre ponerme anestesia y pensé en reclamar pero me quede sin fuerzas. Creo que paso un tiempo pero para mi pasaron solo un par de segundos cuando Donnie llego con una jeringa en la mano.

-¿Enserio no pasara nada?-pregunta Verónica.

-Si, nada…-la consuela mi maestro.

No sentía nada, como si estuviera flotando. Luego, esa sensación termino y cambio a otra. Sentia que la cabeza me iba a explotar. No pude evitar gritar.

-¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

-¡Esta entrando en shock! ¡Por la anestecia!-dijo Leo, por un segundo intente tranquilizarme pues dudo que mi hermano sepa algo de medicina pero por como se pusieron los demás, creo que tenia razón. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro. Abrí mis ojos y vi una luz. Era tan hermosa, sentí deseo de tenerla. Me iba acercando poco a poco hasta el punto que ya no sentía mi cuerpo, solo mi alma.

**Parece que se alargara otro capitulo mas. No olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Es sensación de flotar no se iba. Incluso, se hacia mas fuerte. El ambiente fue rodeado por un fondo azul medianoche como los ojos de su hermano mayor. No sentía ninguna clase de piso tocando sus pies y se cuenta de que estaba flotando. Sintio el ambiente con sus dedos y se sentía como agua. ¡Estaba flotando en el agua! Rafa se llevo las manos a la boca pues sabia que respirar bajo el agua es de lo mas peligroso. Mas no tardo en darse cuenta de que no necesitaba aire.

-¿Qué… ocurre?-pregunto confundido.

Observo con cuidado sus manos. Parecian las de un niño. Por un segundo pudo mirar su imagen desde un punto de tercera persona y lo noto. Era un niño con una bandana blanca cubriendo su mirada esmeralda.

-Es oficial, estoy muerto.

-No, pero casi lo logras.-dice una mujer apareciendo a su lado. Era Tang-Sheng.

-¿A que te refieres?- no había notado esa voz infantil, tan tierna pero a la vez tan determinada que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando era un pequeño niño.

-Tu tienes que vivir,-le responde la mujer colocando su delicada mano sobre su hombro.-ellos te necesitan.

-¿Para que? Yo nunca aporto nada al grupo. Aceptémoslo señorita Tang, yo nunca hago algo que ayude a mis hermanos. Solo… les causo problemas. ¿No me puedo ir con usted?

Sheng sonrió con bondad. Su padre tenia razón, ella era hermosa.

-Que mas quisiera hijo mio, pero tu lugar esta allí, con Yoshi, con Leonardo, con Miguel Ángel, con Donatello… con tu familia.

-Ellos no me necesitan… de eso estoy seguro.-afirma casi llorando. La mujer se arrodilla frente a el mirándolo a los ojos. Al principio el se negaba a verla como ella, pero su mirada café era tan intensa, termino cediendo a mirarla. No pudo evitar llorar.

-Rafael, dime ¿Quién consiguió esas medicinas para tu hermano? ¿Fuiste tu?

-Si,-dijo llorando- fui yo.

-¿Quién es el responsable de que tu hermano este vivo?

-Yo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
>-Por… amor…-decir lo que sentía daba una sensación extraña. Al único que le había dicho eso había sido Spike pero hace tiempo que se había ido a sepa donde y a nadie le importaba, era un asunto personal.<p>

-¿Yoshi te dejo ahí cuando te desmayaste? ¿No recuerdas que Donatello estaba muy estresado por regresarte a la normalidad? ¿No viste lo preocupados que estaban Verónica, Miguel Ángel y Leonardo al verte así? ¿No son suficientes pruebas para ti?

-Pero yo…- se limpio una lagrima que caia por su mejilla- nunca quise que me violaran… solo quería mantener a Mickey con vida…

-Rafael, son las cosas que mas queremos, las que necesitan mas sacrificio de nuestra parte.

El quelonio sonrió.

-Eso lo sacaste de una película- (**N/A: **Osea, de Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo)

-Pero es verdad.-dice con una sonrisa. Llevo sus manos a su espalda y saco lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego. El niño no sabia que era eso pero la mujer le señalo con los ojos. Rafa puso sus manos en ella y noto que el ambiente se empezó a deformar.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-Adios hijo mio, cuida mucho a tus hermanos.

-Madre…-fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de que la imagen se fuera por completo

Una punzada la espalda le hizo saber que aun estaba vivo. Los parpados le pesaban como plomo. Empezo a escuchar algunos sonidos a su alrededor y dedujo que serian sus hermanos. El no se dio cuenta pero se movio de la cama casi hasta la orilla de la camilla donde se encontraba.

-Tranquilo hermano,-dice Leo tomandolo antes de que callera- estoy aquí.

Ver a su hermano a su lado cuando se suponía que debía estar entrenando lo extraño un poco pero era muy agradable tener a alguien que te estuviera cuidando. El azul le puso la mano en la cabeza mientras la acariciaba.

-Hubo una complicación pero ya la solucionamos.

-¿Cuál?

-Tenias la sangre peligrosamente contaminada,-vio la cara de espanto que puso y dijo- recuerda que ya todo esta en orden.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunta.

-No te preocupes, están bien. Mickey esta jugando con Verónica un nuevo videojuego que le consiguió Abril.-lo tranquiliza su hermano

-Quiero verlo.- le pide Rafa. Leo hace una mueca.

-Bien pero ten cuidado. Esto lo estoy haciendo a escondidas de Donnie que me dijo que no te fueras a levantar.

Lo condujo a la sala donde su hermano pequeño estaba jugando con la niña castaña. Ella movia los dedos frenéticamente y parecía alegre. Mickey no se veía igual, se veía mas bien frustrado.

-¡Tragate eso Ángel!-exclama Verónica. Mickey se enoja y se cruza de brazos.

-No es justo que una niña me gane… tonta.

-Señorito Cuak-Cuak

-Zopenca.

-Cuak Cuak…- Verónica ve que Rafa estaba parado viendo todo muy divertido y se levanta corriendo hacia el- ¡Rafa! ¡Estas vivo!

-¿Por qué no debería?

Mickey camina lentamente hacia su hermano. Vero se aleja pues sabe que ese será un momento entre ellos. El naranja se limpia algunas lagrimas y abraza a su hermano. Él le corresponde el abrazo. Vero le hace una seña al quelonio de bandana azul para que se retiren y el la obedece no sin antes voltear a ver la conmovedora escena.

-Ya nos contaron todo… ¿enserio lo hiciste… por mi?-dice Miguel Ángel entre lagrimas. Rafa lo sienta en el sillón y le pide que lo que esta apunto de decir no se lo diga a nadie si no quiere que termine mal. El naranja dice que si con una pequeña sonrisa. Se agacha para quedar a la altura de su hermano menor y le dice:

-Por supuesto que si. Eso y mucho mas hermano.

-¿Le declararías la guerra a Marte?-pregunta con inocencia.- Verónica les gano a los marcianos pero ellos se comportaron como unos tontos conmigo ¡Me dejaron en ridículo enfrente de la zopenca!

-Por supuesto Señorito Cuak-Cuak.-afirma riéndose. Mickey frunce el seño; ¿desde cuando hablar mucho era un crimen? -¿Y tu que harias por mi?

-Mmmm… yo bajaría al infierno.

-Bueno pues yo… yo iria al infierno y me enfrentaría contra el demonio.

-Me ganas con eso, jeje.

-Deja de llorar,-le dice Rafa limpiándose las lagrimas- recuerda que ya no se debe llorar, ahora solo hay que luchar ¿comprendes?

Asintio. Se escucho que alguien tocio a sus espaldas y al voltear vieron que era Donatello. No parecía muy enojado que su hermano mayor se haya levantando.

-Lo siento Donnie,-se disculpa el rojo levantándose- se que debía estar en la cama pero…

-No, no es eso.-lo interrumpe el genio- de hecho, venia a decirte que vamos a salir y que nos tienes que acompañar.

-¿Vamos a patrullar o que?

-No,-dice Mickey emocionado- vamos a tu recuperación. Cortesia de Leo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta.

-Tienes que recuperarte psicológicamente no solo físicamente.-dice Donnie giñando un ojo.

-No… lo había pensado así.

-Pues ahora si,-dice Leonardo entrando a la sala- vamos a ir a un edificio para poder pasar tiempo de calidad. Vero-

-¡VERÓNICA!-grita la castaña desde el cuarto que los chicos le habían asignado. Su casa no era segura, su hermano había desaparecido con sus tios y ella tenia a nadie. Ademas, la familia Hamato se lo debía pues gracias a ella, su hermano había podido regresar a casa.

-Verónica, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora así que… bueno, creo que sabes que pronto será tan buena como nosotros.-lo levanta- Vamos hermano…

-Gracias chicos…

**Seis meses después…**

-Patear traseros de kraangs es mi pasatiempo preferido.-dice el rojo.

-Lastima que terminara tan pronto.-continua Mickey- Tengo hambre.

-Mickey, tu SIEMPRE después de una pelea, tienes hambre.

-Pues Leo nos dice que non comamos antes de salir. TRES HORAS ANTES DE SALIR!

El líder voltea los ojos y sugiere ir por una pizza. Todos dicen que si. Los mas jóvenes se echan a correr pero los mayores se quedan ahí parados.

-Ya no te ves tan triste Rafa,-dice Leo caminando a lado de su hermano- me alegro de eso.

-Es gracias a ustedes,-responde Rafael- ustedes me dieron la fuerza por seguir.

Los hermanos siguen platicando y en un momento dado, parecen haber cambiado el tema. No se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos los observaban desde las sobras. Una chica que había observado todo desde su inicio. Una chica… que no podría estar mas feliz de la recuperación del joven mutante.

-Bien hecho Rafael…-dice Karai con una sonrisa cruzando su cara.

***FIN***

**La historia mas larga que haya escrito en mi joven vida y dejen decir que terminarla a sido uno de los mejores placeres. Ademas, a sido la historia mas apoyada de todas. ¡Ah! Les tengo tres noticias:**

**La primera es que puede que Verónica aparezca mas adelante en la historia de ¨Yo soy tu padre tu eres mi hija¨ Ella tendrá, además, un papel importante en la historia de ¨El anexo secreto¨ que esta programada para antes de Abril de 2015. No les quiero dar spoilers pero… ella será el amor secreto de alguno de nuestras tortugas (Pista: No será Rafa)**

**La primera historia que comenzare a mas tardar el día viernes de esta semana, será ¨Guardianes de los elementos¨ pues ha sido la que, por lo visto, el 99 porciento voto. No se bien si Akira (el psicólogo de Leo en el fic ¨Calalini) saldrá en este fic como un tipo mago y psicólogo que ayudara a los chicos a entender mejor sus poderes y la misión que tienen en este mundo, o mas probable es que si. Vayan haciendo sus apuestas de que elemento será cada quien. Solo dire que Leo y Rafa serán contrarios, los elementos serán agua, fuego, nieve (Elsa versión TMNT XD) y tierra y que tengan en mente esto: Agua gana a fuego, fuego a nieve, nieve a tierra y tierra a agua (al contaminarla) Ya, mucho adelanto XD**

**Por ultimo, si algunos de la audiencia son amantes del YAHOI, libre todo lemon, son invitados a leer una nueva historia de cuatro capítulos que subiré el día de mañana. No habrá lemon pues no soy buena escribiéndolo XD**

**Ahora si, gracias por apoyar el fic, tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y nos vemos en mi próxima historia ;)**


End file.
